The Project
by SimplyHermione
Summary: Complete. HGDM. Hermione and Draco must survive a Potions project together, but they'll have to learn to survive each other first.
1. Chapter 1

**Everything in this story except the plot is J.K. Rowling's. Just saying.**

"I'm trying to write. I'm trying to be real, and I'm trying to get everything I want to say on this piece of paper, but the problem is, I can't get anything on the paper because I don't know what I want. I hate you. I hate everything about you. Your greasy hair and your pale skin and those cold, cold eyes, and I wish you would just go away and stop all the nonsense. I hate it when you call me Mudblood, I hate it when you speak to me at all. Frankly, I wish you'd just quit speaking to me altogether. Yeah, that's it. That's what I want. For you to just give it up already and quit speaking to me. Besides, it's not like I need you anyway. Just another day, with another project, and you're just another partner who won't do anything. Bloody Snape."

Hermione snapped the journal shut and muttered the password to seal it. She couldn't believe Snape. How dare him! Putting her with that filthy, abominable, disgusting, utterly impossible...

"Mudblood, get over here," Malfoy ordered, glaring at her.

"What do you want, Malfoy," she practically growled. She was in the library. This was the library. Her place, her time. This was _her time_, and she wasn't about to let a prat like Malfoy ruin it for her.

He stuck one hand out, palm up, and extended his index finger. Then, he pulled it toward himself three times, in a very deliberate motion.

That arse.

She stalked over to him. "What."

"Ah, good little Mudblood," he sneered. "I knew you'd come when called."

She pulled her fists into tight balls of anger, closed her eyes deliberately, opened them again, and said through clenched teeth, "What."

"So, the project," he started, his voice still dripping with contempt. "I say we split the work down the middle. The less I have to see of you, the better."

"Agreed," she said quickly, tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Besides," he added sarcastically, "I wouldn't want to take any more time away from your precious diary, now would I?" He eyed the book in her hand cruelly, then glared at her again.

Her eyes were dark brown and flashing with anger. "Sod off, Malfoy," she growled.

A moment of tense silence passed between them.

Finally, she spoke. "Are we through?"

"For now," he responded, flicking his wrist toward her as though she were some pesky insect he wished to remove from his presence.

Slamming the door on her way out, Hermione stomped out of the library. She stopped just outside the doors, fuming and clutching her books to her chest.

This was going to be one long semester.

* * *

"That filthy, disgusting, irritating, utterly impossible prat!" she fumed, now screaming at the top of her lungs. 

"Woah, woah," Ron said, touching her shoulders.

"Don't touch me," she growled, jerking sharply away from him.

His eyes went wide, and he took several steps back. He blinked a few times, but appeared downright afraid to say more.

"So what did he do?" Harry asked.

He didn't realize it would set her off again.

"What did he do? What did he _do_?" she shrieked. "What _didn't_ he do?"

Harry took his cue from Ron and backed away.

"He bloody orders me around like I'm just another one of his bloody slaves, almost like he thinks I live to hear him call me over!" Her eyes were flashing even more now, and her breathing was coming rather erratically.

Ron and Harry exchanged a worried glance. Each motioned to the other, glancing wearily at the angry female. That was one thing, after all, both of them knew not to mess with.

Ginny came down the stairs to the common room, and Ron and Harry looked helplessly at her. Hermione was still fuming, pacing back and forth and looking about fit to kill.

Ginny approached her carefully. "Hermione?" she asked.

"What."

Ginny didn't speak for a moment. She took a breath and appeared to collect herself. "That bloody Ferret Face again, huh?" she asked knowingly.

Hermione just nodded, still glaring at nothing in particular.

"Forget about him," Ginny said simply.

Hermione blinked at her a few times in disbelief.

"Seriously, Hermione," she added, "he's not worth all this."

Finally, Hermione sighed and unclinched her fists. She was vaguely aware of the stinging sensation as her muscles protested. She glanced at her palms by way of distraction, noting the deep nail marks she had created in her fury. She briefly wondered when she had actually clenched her fists in the first place.

"I suppose you're right, Ginny," she said finally.

"Of course I am," the girl responded, patting her on the shoulder. "Now, let's go down to dinner. What do you say?"

"I guess I could use some food," Hermione admitted.

"Good." With that, the two girls exited the portrait hole.

The two boys, left alone in an empty common room, shook their heads incredulously.

"Now how the bloody hell did she do that?" Ron mused, almost more to himself than anyone.

"It's a girl thing, I guess," Harry replied, scratching his head.

"Dinner, then?" Ron said.

"Dinner," Harry replied quickly.

Then they, too, exited the portrait hole.

Yes indeed, it was going to be quite an interesting semester.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, let me know what you think. Does it seem like a good beginning for an at least semi-interesting story? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yep, J.K. Rowling's.**

"I have no idea how I'm going to get through all this. He's so, incredibly degrading and I just can't stand being around him. He does that finger thing, like he expects me to come at his every beck and call, and it just drives me absolutely insane. And right now my writing's all rushed as I try and write all this as fast as I can with every thought I have, and I just don't know how much more I can take. We've only been assigned to work together for a bit over a day now, but it's driving me utterly mad, just the thought of trying to work with that Ferret for an entire, grueling, unbelievable--"

She snapped the journal shut, having felt someone at her shoulder. Unable to mutter the password lest he or she hear it, she just turned to the intruder. The Ferret himself. This was just unbelievable. She couldn't even get a moment's peace.

"What," she growled.

"I need to talk to you." His glare was almost as intense as hers.

"Like I said," she said through gritted teeth, "What."

"The project," he sneered.

"As I figured," she said.

The tension was almost palpable.

"How to divide it."

"Right."

He continued to glare at her. "Look, Mudblood," he sneered after a moment. "I'm about as happy to be working with you as you are working with me."

"How sweet," she retorted.

"But we have no choice," he added, clenching his teeth.

"I'm aware," she said. Then realizing he was still waiting for a response of some sort, she muttered, "Divide it how you see fit. I'll do whatever."

"And you're certain," he said, smirking slightly.

"Certain," she affirmed. "I'm used to doing all the work anyway. Why should it be any different with a Ferret Face like you?"

If looks could kill, Hermione would have died on the spot. Instead, she glared right back and stood her ground.

"Are we finished yet?" she asked, looking straight into his cold eyes.

He just nodded shortly and strode off.

Unable to continue her writing after the encounter, Hermione simply muttered the password for her journal and placed it back with her other books. After a few failed attempts to read for class, she finally surrendered. Gathering her books, she decided to take a walk.

* * *

The outside air held a light breeze, just enough to make Hermione forget all about Malfoy. She walked silently along the edge of the lake, admiring the wildflowers and breathing in their scent. She loved it there. 

Finally relaxing a bit, she sat beneath a shade tree and opened her Defense Against the Dark Arts book. She engrossed herself in her studies with a smile on her face.

After a bit, she heard voices coming near her.

"Aww, come on," a male voice said, "just this once won't hurt."

"No," a female voice responded. "It very well could hurt; you don't know that."

The voices were familiar, but Hermione didn't move to greet them. They seemed to be engaged in some sort of argument.

"Come on, Pansy," the male continued in a more seductive tone. "You know you want it."

Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Blaise, Darling," Pansy responded, "You know I do as well, but it can't happen. Not now. I told you before, that was the last time."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She desperately wanted to leave, but the couple was just a few feet behind her tree.

"Just this once?" he pleaded, and Hermione heard Pansy bump into the tree.

"Blaise, I said no," Pansy replied firmly. "What if he finds out?"

"But you know it'll be good," he added.

It was all Hermione could do to hold her lunch.

"No, Blaise," Pansy stated. "And that's final."

"Whatever, Pansy," Blaise finally said in an annoyed tone. "It's not like I can't find some fourth year who'll give me what you won't."

Pansy sniffled in response. "But Blaise..." she whined.

"Forget it," he said coldly. "I'm out of here."

Hermione heard his quick footsteps as he walked away. Then she heard Pansy slump down in the grass behind her tree, crying whole-heartedly.

She had no clue what to do. Blaise and Pansy had been arguing about something she didn't want to know about, and here Pansy was, crying her eyes out on the other side of that very tree that had given her such peace only a moment ago. Should she console Pansy? Should she just leave without saying a word? Should she wait her out?

She finally decided on the latter, abandoning all hope of escape. She would simply wait. After all, surely a girl couldn't cry for _that _long over Blaise Zabini...

Twenty minutes later, Hermione gave up. She had to get to dinner soon, and Pansy was still right on the other side of that tree, crying just as much.

Hermione rose and made her way to leave. Unfortunately for her, Pansy chose that moment to do the same. The two girls bumped right into each other.

At first, Pansy's tearstained face was pure shock.

Quickly regaining her composure, her face morphed into a snarl. "What's the deal, Mudblood?" she questioned. "Your own love life so dull you'd rather listen into the affairs of others?"

Hermione just blinked at her for a moment in disbelief. Then she regained her own composure and glared at the girl. "What's the deal, Pansy?" she retorted. "Your _affairs_ are all over school anyway, so why would I need to listen to know?"

The bigger girl's snarl suddenly became much more defined, and she looked fit to kill.

Hermione took that as her cue and sauntered off, hardly believing her own words. This project with Malfoy really had her on edge.

Maybe getting some food into her system would help. That is, assuming she could even eat after that.

* * *

She didn't say anything about their encounter to any of her friends, but she felt the cold stares as she ate. Once, without thinking about it, she glanced over to the Slytherin table. Pansy's face was a pure sneer of disgust, and Malfoy's matched it quite well. 

Chills running down her back, Hermione returned to her dinner.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ginny asked, her face full of concern. Hermione's plate was still full.

"Oh, just the usual." Hermione sighed deeply, toying with her food.

"That git and his prat of a girlfriend?" Ron added helpfully.

"Of course," Hermione replied, unwilling to offer more details.

The others left it at that and continued on with their conversations.

Hermione, however, peered into her salad with such an intent glare that anyone could tell food was nowhere near her mind. In fact, nothing at that table was near her mind. Her mind was with the other table, where the disgusting duo sat, glaring at her every chance they got. But what if he knew? What if Draco knew Pansy was sleeping around with Blaise, his best friend? What would it do to him? Would he even care?

Shaking her head to clear the thoughts she didn't want, Hermione excused herself from the table. She was off to do her studies, where she knew all thoughts of her hideous partner would vanish. Or so she hoped, anyway.

* * *

**A/N: Hey all, let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All J.K. Rowling's, except the plot. I'm doubting she'd approve too very much of this one...**

"I don't exactly know what to do. I hate Malfoy. Obviously. But at the same time, he's at least part human... isn't he? And as a human being, shouldn't I let him know when something so terrible is going on in his life? Shouldn't I tell him when his witch of a girlfriend is cheating on him? But really, in all honesty, of course, it's none of my business. It's his life. His girlfriend. His best friend. He's just my partner. And that's all there is to it."

Hermione closed the journal and muttered the password, a slight frown on her face. It hadn't been quite as fulfilling as usual, but she supposed that would happen when _he_ was involved. He was involved a lot more recently...

"Mudblood."

Right on cue.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Her face was pure annoyance. For the past three days, he'd done nothing more than call her Mudblood and order her around.

"The project." His voice was full of disdain. She was lower than him, and he knew it.

"Of course." What else would he have discussed with her?

A moment of tense silence passed between them, as if each was sizing up the other. The glares were mutual and full of hate. The mouths were in the same stubborn line. The chins jutted forth ever so slightly.

Finally, he spoke. "I have the breakdown of it."

"Good."

Neither broke their pose. Tension was thick as he pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Here it is."

"Right." She took it quickly, assuring their hands would not touch. She looked it over with a critical eye.

"Thoughts?" he requested, with the same disdainful tone.

She looked up at him, not quite glaring. "It'll work," she said.

"Good."

"Yes, good."

The tense silence continued as she copied her portion of the work. It only took five minutes, but it seemed like hours.

Finally, she stood and handed the paper back. Their fingers almost touched, and she pulled back as though her hand was on fire. He did the same.

Each glared all the more fervently, and not another word passed.

A moment later, he left.

She sat down and got to work.

* * *

"So, how's everything going with the Ferret?" Ginny asked later in the common room. 

"As per usual." Hermione sighed. "He's still the Ferret and I'm still his servant Mudblood, at his every beck and call." Her face twisted in annoyance as she finished her sentence.

"Sounds typical," Ginny remarked, placing a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Of course," Hermione agreed. "Why would there ever be any difference?"

Detecting the slight twinge of something more than anger, Ginny examined Hermione. "Are you okay?" she asked finally.

"I'm fine, Ginny," Hermione responded, shrugging the hand off her shoulder.

Examining her further, Ginny said, "No, I don't buy it."

Hermione glared at her defiantly. "And why not?"

"He's getting to you, isn't he?"

The question hung dead in the air, Hermione refusing to answer.

Finally realizing the silence couldn't well go on forever, Hermione said, "No." Sighing, she added, "That's not it."

"Then what is it?"

Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to talk about it. She wasn't even sure if Ginny should know. After all, maybe she shouldn't tell anyone.

She shook her head, realizing that idea almost had her respecting Malfoy. And he definitely didn't deserve it. "Pansy's cheating on Malfoy," she finally said.

"What else is new?" Ginny responded in a bored tone.

Hermione looked at her, brows knit together in confusion. "You knew?"

"Hermione, Darling, the whole school knows," Ginny said, examining her nails. "It's common news."

"Does Malfoy know?"

"Doubtful," Ginny replied. "He thinks his wonderful Pansy can do no wrong."

"Oh." Hermione wasn't sure what else to say.

A moment of silence passed as Ginny continued to examine her nails.

"Shouldn't somebody tell him?"

Ginny looked at her in shock. "Hermione Granger," she said accusingly, "you almost sound as though you care about the boy."

Hermione wrinkled her nose at the thought. "Never," she responded.

Ginny laughed. "Good," she said. "That would probably not be the best idea."

"Granted," Hermione said.

After another moment of silence, Ron joined them in the common room.

"Dinner?" he asked, looking at the two girls in mild amusement. "I'm starving."

* * *

Dinner allowed for further awkwardness, as Hermione found herself facing the Slytherin table. 

She concentrated intently on her food for the most part, but she found herself continuously looking up. Malfoy and Pansy were sitting together like they always were, and Pansy's arm clung to his neck. Every so often, she leaned up and planted a firm kiss on Malfoy's cheek which earned her a... was that a smile? From Malfoy.

Shuddering and immediately concentrating even more on her meal, Hermione realized it might be worse than she thought. There was no way Malfoy actually knew Pansy was cheating on him. But given the jealous looks Blaise kept shooting at the couple, there was no doubt she indeed was.

"Hermione?" Harry said, waving a hand in front of her face.

Bringing her head out of her food, Hermione looked at the boy in slight confusion. "Yes?" she replied.

He laughed softly. "A little out of it tonight?"

Hermione allowed herself a small smile. "I suppose so," she replied.

"Care to talk about it?" His face was full of concern, though admittedly mixed with mild amusement.

"Not tonight," she replied, twirling some pasta on to her fork.

He left her at that and returned to the main conversation of the table. Finally unable to even attempt any more food, Hermione excused herself and went for another walk.

* * *

Back at her glorious shade tree, Hermione was finally able to study a bit more. The wind whipped lightly around her, and she engrossed herself in her books.

An hour or so later, she again heard voices. She sighed deeply and resigned herself to concentrate even harder. No such luck.

"Blaise, Darling," the voice Hermione recognized as Pansy said, "I told you before. We can't do it any more."

"Come on, Pansy," Blaise said. "I can see it in your eyes."

Pansy didn't reply for a moment, and when she did her voice was just a little weaker. "I said no, Blaise."

"Yes, you did," he replied. Hermione heard Pansy's back again hit the tree. "But you didn't mean it."

Pansy whimpered something too quietly for Hermione to hear, and the next sound was even more quiet.

At first, Hermione didn't recognize it. Then when she heard a small moan from Pansy, she grimaced. Kissing. They were definitely kissing.

As the couple behind the tree got more into it and the sounds increased, Hermione hoped above all hope she could just apparate from the scene. Unfortunately, no such luck.

She had to wait it out.

Needless to say, it was a little difficult for Hermione to fall asleep that night.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, let me know what you think. (Gross I know, sorry...) Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yep, J.K. Rowling's.**

"I feel sorry for him. I actually, sincerely, feel sorry for Draco Malfoy. I don't know what to do with that."

After a few more moments of sitting with her pen poised over her journal, she finally gave up. She closed it and muttered the password.

A deep frown formed on her face, slightly contorting her features. Her deep brown eyes were full of confusion.

"Mudblood, get over here."

She sighed. On cue, as had become the routine.

"What, Malfoy?" she asked, voice full of annoyance.

"You already know what," he replied matter-of-factly.

"True," she conceded. "What about it?"

They were a bit of a distance apart, and earning quite the glare from the librarian for calling to one another.

Noting this, Malfoy sighed an exasperated sigh and walked over to her. "Why don't you come when called?"

Her glare nearly bore through him, and all thoughts of sympathy were lost. "I'm not another one of your slaves, Malfoy," she spat.

"You're just as good as one," he retorted.

She stood quickly, glaring even more fiercely. "How dare you." Her tone was near menacing.

"How dare I what, Granger?" Malfoy replied, smirking. "How dare I treat you like the Mudblood you are?"

The entire room rang with the sound of her palm connecting with his face.

He looked stunned, mouth agape and eyes wide.

She turned on her heel and walked, but not before he detected the slightest glint of a tear in her eye.

* * *

She knew it was borderline dangerous at this point, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't think straight. She went to her tree by the lake. 

The wind blew softly as always, but it offered no comfort. The hot tears burning on her cheeks were too stark of a contrast.

She heard footsteps coming near her, and she tensed. Not again. She couldn't handle it, not today.

"Granger," a male voice called.

She froze completely.

"Blast it, Granger, I needed to talk to you about the project," he said angrily. "I wasn't bloody asking to get slapped."

Malfoy rounded the tree, _her_ tree, and saw her. The cold anger on his face molded into a blank confusion at her tears. "Granger?" he said in a mildly uncertain tone.

She stood, glaring all the more. "Of course it's me," she sputtered through her tears. "What, I started crying and all the sudden you don't even recognize me?"

His face darkened. "I'm just not used to wimpy girls," he spat back. "Pansy doesn't just break into random tears at the drop of a hat."

"That's because Pansy doesn't care," she retorted before thinking.

Her words hung in the air for a moment as Malfoy digested them.

Then, "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Malfoy," she muttered, turning to leave.

He grabbed her shoulder.

She jerked away, glaring.

"What." Her eyes were full of hate mixed with, well, something Malfoy couldn't quite place.

"I said," he repeated, his voice tight, "what the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Why don't you ask Blaise?"

The glare turned to suspicion.

"Or Pansy?"

Further suspicion.

"They'd be able to tell you." Her voice was colder than she'd intended.

"Granger," he demanded, "explain yourself."

Hermione considered her position. Here she was, with her worst enemy, the cruelest person she knew, who was nearly asking for help... from her.

"I..." she started, then shook her head. "It's not my place, Malfoy."

The silence was tense and anxious.

Malfoy looked out toward the lake, ignoring Hermione. She followed his gaze to two male geese fighting. A female sat a few yards away, looking on. A few moments passed as the pair watched.

"She's cheating on me, isn't she?"

His voice was completely neutral.

The question hung there, unanswered, as the pair continued watching. Finally one of the males, now badly injured, swam away. The other approached the female.

Malfoy's gaze switched to the girl beside him. Her gaze turned to him, full of sympathy and sorrow. He needed no other answer.

"I see."

And without another word, he turned and left Hermione with the geese.

* * *

At dinner that night, Hermione again faced the Slytherin table. She could practically feel the tension radiating from them.

Pansy sat a few students away from him with Blaise, among others. Malfoy spoke to only Crabbe and Goyle. He faced the Gryffindor table, and his mouth was set in a grim line.

He looked up suddenly and met Hermione's eyes for an intense moment. His eyes were a mixture of the familiar contempt and something else Hermione couldn't quite place. Malfoy looked away quickly.

Dinner passed without much more event, and soon Hermione was back to her studies.

Since she didn't dare visit her tree after dinner, she studied in the library.

That night, she lay awake for a while, pondering the day's events. _Wow_, she thought as she drifted off to sleep, _Malfoy_ is_ human_...

* * *

**A/N: Hey all, let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yep, it's J.K. Rowling's, except the plot. Just in case you forgot or anything.**

"Malfoy is really beginning to affect my schoolwork. It's like every time I'm doing well and getting all caught up, he calls for me or something happens involving him and I have to concentrate all over again. It's not even like we're friends, so I don't even know why I'm letting his breakup get to me so much."

"Mudbl- Granger."

Hermione smiled at his recovery. Muttering the password, she closed the journal and went over to him.

"What, Malfoy?" she asked, a little more politely than usual.

"About the project." His voice still held disdain, but Hermione noted a slight bit less.

"Right."

"Have you worked on it?" It was a full sentence, in a somewhat humane tone of voice. Not much, but it was a start.

"Yes," Hermione responded.

"How much?"

"Almost finished with my part," she responded. "Or what you gave me, anyway."

His eyes went wide. "Wow. I almost forgot that overachiever thing."

Hermione laughed. Catching herself halfway through, she quickly straightened up. "Right then," she said stiffly. "Is there anything else?"

Malfoy opened his mouth as though he were going to say one more thing, but quickly shut it. "Nothing else," he said.

"Right," she said quickly, turning to leave.

"Hey Malfoy," she said, before thinking.

"What."

"Are you doing all right?" She nearly clasped her hand over her mouth even as she said the words, but she knew that'd make it all the more awkward.

Malfoy faultered for a split second, blinking at her. He eyed her suspiciously as though searching for her intentions. "I'm fine, Granger," he said finally.

Without another word, she went to her spot in the library to work.

It was the first time since they had been assigned that she didn't leave the library immediately after speaking to him. Then again, this was the first time they'd spoken to one another in the morning. They both had a free hour after breakfast on days they shared Potions class. Until that day, they'd always worked in silence for that hour, then discussed the project while they studied after lessons. Hermione supposed Malfoy had just wanted to compare notes in case Snape asked any questions. He'd been looking rather suspiciously at the pair since he assigned the project.

Hermione continued her work until she saw Malfoy leave for class. Taking his cue, she followed him out of the library.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, ten points from Gryffindor each for your tardiness," were the first words from Snape. Hermione sighed. Yet again, those two were costing the house more points. 

Ignoring the grumbles of the two students, Snape addressed the class. "For today," he began, "I'd like to see each of you sitting with his or her partner. This will be an important work day for you all." He paused, waiting for them to comply.

Further grumbling ensued as the students did as he asked.

"Further, you should be well on your way to researching the ingredients on the lists I gave you last week. Today, you will learn which potion your ingredients will make. You will compile your information to describe, in detail, exactly how your potion works. You will also include a detailed description of exactly how to obtain your ingredients in their natural setting. You should already have most of this information, and if you don't, I suggest you get a move on it." His evil glare swept the classroom. He continued, "Then, at the end of the semester, each pair will make the potions and present their findings to the class. Understood?"

The class was silent, each student too afraid to ask questions lest he deduct more house points.

Hermione understood, of course; she was just glad Snape had finally explained the entire project. Now she could work ahead, so she wouldn't have to cram everything in at the last of the semester.

He brought around slips of parchment to each table, each saying which potion the students would create. When he reached their table, Snape leaned over to them. "Now," he said, "I usually don't approve of this type of potion. Unfortunately, however, it's the last one where all ingredients are on hand. Here." He handed the slip to Malfoy, then continued on.

Malfoy's eyes went wide in disbelief. "There's no way," he muttered as soon as Snape was out of hearing range.

He handed the slip to Hermione, whose eyes widened all the more. Two words, scrawled in messy writing, stood out against the parchment: _Love Potion_. Her mouth formed into a slight "O," and she quickly tossed the parchment onto the table as though that might make it untrue.

As business-like as they tried to make it, Potions class had just gotten much more interesting.

* * *

"Ginny," Hermione said after class, "this is just dreadful." Her bottom lip extended forward ina full pout. It was not a common look for her, but she went with it.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ginny asked, putting a calming hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Snape's project," Hermione grumbled.

"The Malfoy part?"

"No," Hermione said, exasperated. "Dealing with Malfoy is bad enough, but now we have to make..." She cringed even at the thought of all the things that could go wrong.

"Make what, 'Mione?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "A love potion."

As that, Ginny burst into a fit of laughter. "You... Malfoy... love potion?" were a few key words Hermione could make out from between laughs. Gaining a bit of composure, Ginny gasped, "Has Snape gone mad?"

"More mad than usual, even," Hermione said. "I mean, of course we can figure out all the ingredients, and I knew I had seen them before somewhere, so we have the making part down just fine. And of course we get all the theoretical part as well because if nothing else I know I can do that."

Ginny nodded.

"But that's just..." Hermione searched for the right word. "That's just... awkward."

Ginny laughed again. "That it is," she agreed.

"And you know me," Hermione said, beginning to slowly pace the floor. "I usually flourish in school... I even get excited at the idea of projects."

Ginny rolled her eyes in agreement.

"But this project just... from the beginning, I just can't get excited."

"Hmm," Ginny said. Then her eyes suddenly lit up and she tapped Hermione playfully on the arm. "Maybe you could fall for Malfoy, eh?"

Hermione's death glare earned her hearty laughter.

"Well," Ginny said, "I've heard he's a real catch." The mischievous glint in her eye betrayed the seeming sincerity in her voice.

"Whatever, Gin," Hermione replied, shaking her head and allowing a small smile. "I have work to do."

With that, Hermione left the common room for the library. She stayed there all night, finally without interruption. The quiet of the room always allowed her such peace to study... when Malfoy wasn't around, that is.

Then she realized she hadn't seen Malfoy after classes this time. Telling herself she didn't care if he studied or not, Hermione went back to her own books. She had a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the good reviews, everyone. Let me know what you think of this one, too!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's all J.K. Rowling's. Except hogroot. I could be wrong, but I don't think she ever had an ingredient called hogroot...**

"I suppose it's been a few weeks since I've written anything. Well, not much has happened, really. Malfoy was a little strange right after everything with Pansy, but he eventually snapped out of it. We almost get along, in that professional, these are our marks way. I, of course, study more than him, but I suppose that's to be expected. I have always done that. In some ways I suppose the whole Pansy thing made this unspoken tolerance for one another. Weird, I know, but it happened. As for the love potion, we just basically ignore what exactly it is we're making. I suppose we'll just deal with that later..."

"Granger."

Hermione sighed. As usual. She closed the journal and muttered the password.

"Yes, Malfoy?" she responded, not entirely curtly.

"How's your research going?" he asked in a noncommittal fashion.

"It's fine," she responded. "And yours?"

"Fine as well."

An awkward moment of silence passed.

"So," Hermione started. Malfoy looked at her. She became slightly awkward under his gaze, but said, "Is your part at all close to being finished?"

He looked almost relieved at her question. "Yeah," he responded. "I just need to figure out where to find one more ingredient in nature, and then I'm good."

"That's good," she commented politely.

"And yours?"

"I'm at about the same place you are. One more ingredient."

"Nice," he responded, becoming slightly awkward after realizing it was an almost friendly response.

Another awkward moment passed.

"Well," she said finally. "I should go study."

"Right," he responded. "And me as well."

With that, they separated.

* * *

Hermione went back to her favorite tree by the lake. The wind was perfect as usual, and she smiled pleasantly as she opened her books. 

Ever since Pansy and Blaise had made it official, she didn't have to worry about going back to her tree anymore. There was the occasional student, but that was nothing compared to what she had witnessed with those two...

As if on cue, Hermione heard footsteps. She sighed softly and hoped the person would leave soon.

"Granger?" she heard from behind the tree. Her sigh was more apparent as she stood.

"Yes, Malfoy?" she replied, peering around the tree.

Not having realized how close he was, they found themselves a few inches from one another. Her eyes went wide; his narrowed. Each immediately took a large step back.

Then, as if nothing happened, Malfoy calmly ran a hand through his hair. "I need your help, Granger," he muttered.

Hermione simply blinked at him, not quite comprehending. "You... what?" she said finally.

"Oh, come off it," he snapped. "It's about the project."

Immediately offended at his tone, Hermione glared. Then, through gritted teeth, she responded, "What."

"Look, I don't know how to find hogroot in nature, okay?" He shuffled his feet in a nervous fashion, and Hermione realized how different of a look it was for him.

"And you'd like my help?" she prodded, enjoying this moment a little too much.

"Yes," he responded gruffly. "You're one of those studying, researching types. Can you just help me look for it?"

Hermione considered his question. This would mean working... together... with Malfoy. At the same time, they did share the marks for the presentation...

"Okay, Malfoy," she responded hesitantly. "But you're going to have to actually do the work with me."

Looking at the ground for a moment longer, Malfoy sighed a defeated, yet short, sigh. Then, he stuck his hand out to Hermione. "Agreed," he said.

Hermione blinked again, looking at his hand, then him.

"I won't bite," he said.

Still slightly suspicious, Hermione put her hand out to meet his.

"Agreed," Hermione said slowly.

They shook.

Then, without further comment, they made their way to the library.

* * *

Hermione had to give Malfoy credit. Information on hogroot really was that difficult to find. After an hour or so, Malfoy felt his stomach grumble. 

"You mean to tell me I shook hands with a Mudblood for this?" he muttered.

Hermione stopped perusing the bookshelf immediately, whipped around, and glared. "Yes, Malfoy," she responded coldly. "You touched a Mudblood. And oh, look!" She feigned surprise, pushing his arm slightly. "You lived!"

"Granger, what's with you?" he demanded.

"Gee, I don't know, Malfoy," she responded. "Maybe it's because they stuck me with the Ferret to do a semester-long project and the pressure's starting to get to me?"

Malfoy's eyes went a cold, steely blue.

"And maybe it's also because I'm trying to help said Ferret and all he wants to do is make a big deal about how he touched a bloody Mudblood when it was his bloody idea!" Hermione seemed to have forgotten they were in a library. The librarian glared over in warning.

Malfoy's eyes, though still cold, went wide at her screaming. She looked fit to kill, just like she did at the beginning of the project. Malfoy realized, at that moment, that he really did need her help.

Sighing and hating himself for it, he released his defense. "I suppose if I keep going with this one, I'm going to get myself slapped again, eh, Granger?" he said in a defeated tone.

Hiding her small smile at his tone, Hermione nodded. "That's about right," she said.

He sighed. "Fine," he said finally. "Truce?"

Again, he extended his hand to hers.

"And you're sure you won't die at this encounter as well?" Hermione asked wryly.

"I'm sticking my hand out there, aren't I?" Malfoy snapped.

Finally, Hermione extended hers as well.

"Very well, Malfoy," she said as they shook hands. Their hands paused for a moment, mid-shake. "Truce."

Each looked at the other in a slightly suspicious manner, but the truce stood nonetheless.

"Oh, look!" Hermione said excitedly, looking at the book shelf and squeezing his hand.

Not having realized she was even still touching him, she went bright red and released him immediately.

"This is exactly the book I was looking for!" she exclaimed quickly, removing the book and brandishing it in front of him.

"_Aphrodisiacs in Nature_," he read, trying to suppress his smile. He looked at her quizzically.

"Well, it's a love potion, isn't it?" she responded, too excited to snap at him. Opening the book, she found the index. "It's here!" she shouted, pointing to the reference.

The librarian glared.

"Hermione, ssh!" Malfoy snapped.

_Hermione_? She looked at him curiously. "Hermione?" she repeated.

"Well, it's your bloody name, isn't it?" he snapped.

Hermione laughed softly. "Yes," she responded. "That it is."

* * *

**A/N: Hey all, sorry this one took so long. Personal life just went a little crazy for a few days. Anyway, please let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yep, J.K. Rowling's...**

"Wow, my first name. I didn't think he had it in him. I'm amazed, really. And he shook my hand... twice. And actually asking for help... If I didn't know any better, I'd almost think we were getting along for real."

"Granger." And back to the last name.

Hermione sighed, shut the journal, and muttered the password.

"Yes?" she replied, approaching him.

He stood. "Are you finished with your part yet?" he asked.

"Finished last night," she replied.

"Right," he said. "Same here."

Another awkward moment followed.

"Should we compare notes?" she asked.

Malfoy seemed to consider her question for a moment. "Yes," he finally replied. "But I don't know when."

She handed him a few pieces of parchment. "Here are mine," she said briskly. "And yours?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Oh, right," he muttered distractedly, glancing up from the parchment. He fished through his things and handed her a few pieces of his own.

No one spoke for a few moments.

"Looks good," Hermione muttered, not realizing her exact words.

After giving her a slightly suspicious look, Malfoy said, "Yours as well."

Glancing up, Hermione caught his look. "What?" she asked innocently.

Malfoy just shook his head. "Nothing," he replied.

Silence again ensued.

"Are we finished?" Hermione finally asked.

"I suppose so," Malfoy replied.

Hermione turned to leave, then turned back. "Draco," she said quickly.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Draco?"

She smiled. "That's your name, right?" she replied.

He smirked. "That it is," he said.

An awkward silence followed. Their eyes locked for a moment, then each looked away quickly.

"So," he said finally. "You were saying...?"

"Right," she replied, looking up again. "I was just going to ask if you had anything else to say?"

Draco ran his hands through his hair in thought. "I don't think so," he said after a bit.

"Right then," she said, hesitating a little. "See you later, Draco," she added.

He looked at her in surprise. He hesitated, then replied, "See you later, Hermione."

With that, she left the library.

* * *

It had been one of those mornings where they had actually spoken. Hence, they met shortly thereafter in Potions. 

"I expect you all have finished locating your ingredients," Snape began in his usual terse fashion, "so today, you'll work on how each of these ingredients might make your potion work. I expect a completed first attempt of your potions by next week. That is all."

Hermione noticed Harry and Ron cower in their chairs at Snape's words. Obviously they hadn't gotten that far quite yet. Draco followed her glance and narrowed his eyes at the pair. _Unprepared twits_, he thought to himself.

"So," Hermione began, catching Draco's attention. "Our beloved hogroot."

Draco smirked. "I think we both know what _that_ does," he said in a seductive tone.

Hermione turned a bright crimson and pushed her hair behind her ears nervously. "Right," she muttered.

"On to the next one," Draco said, dropping his seduction and leaning over her to read the parchment.

"Pyroglaze," he read. "What is that?"

"It's a well-known but rare catalyst that creates a very quick reaction," Hermione responded.

"And, just for kicks, where do you find it in nature?"

"Well," she replied, "as I said, it's rare. Its only known location is deep within a chain of underwater volcanoes off the coast of Greenland."

Draco shook his head in disbelief. "Hermione the walking textbook," he muttered.

She blushed. "I study," she said, shrugging.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Right."

* * *

"I can't believe it, Gin," Hermione said at lunch. "We're almost getting along." 

Ginny nearly spit out her drink. Coughing, she managed, "Amazing."

Hermione laughed at her reaction. "I mean, we're far from friends," she said, "but it's tolerable."

"So did you fall for him?"

Hermione's death glare sent Ginny into a fit of giggles. "I suppose not then," she said.

"Definitely not," Hermione replied shortly.

"Is he cute when he's nice?" the redheaded girl prodded, looking at her mischievously.

"Oh yes, Ginny," Hermione responded sarcastically. "Draco Malfoy is just a complete and utter dream." She punctuated her sentence with her hands under her chin, gazing up at the enchanted ceiling with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Looking down, Hermione happened to glance at Ron in time to see his well-chewed bite fall right out of his open jaw.

The girls looked at one another for a split second before bursting into another round of laughter.

* * *

After lunch, Hermione went back to her tree to do some studying. 

She was enjoying the way the breeze rippled along the water when she heard footsteps again.

She looked up to find Draco peering around the tree.

"I thought I'd find you here," he said, kneeling beside her.

"What do you need?" she asked politely.

"Nothing in particular," he responded, seating himself on the grass.

Hermione eyed him suspiciously. "Then why come find me?"

"Well," he said, looking out at the lake, "I've been thinking." He was quiet for a moment.

"Yes?"

"Well, we want to do well on this project, right?"

"Of course."

"And hexes are illegal outside of classes, right?"

Hermione paused. "Where's this going, Draco?" she asked.

"We should get along," he said simply.

"Agreed," she said hesitantly. "What else?"

Malfoy finally sighed. "You don't buy it, do you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Not really," she replied.

He sighed again. Hesitating, he finally spoke. "So Crabbe and Goyle won't quit hassling me about the Pansy thing," he grumbled. He was silent for a moment. "I figured if I came and found you, I'd at least get some peace about it, all right?"

Hermione didn't speak at first. Then, turning toward the lake, she just said, "Okay, that works."

Draco eyed her suspiciously. "What?"

"That works," she repeated calmly. "If you want peace, I'll give it to you."

"Right," he said slowly.

The pair sat calmly by the lake for near an hour. Neither spoke, but each appeared relaxed and content in the other's company.

Eventually dinner time came. Draco stood slowly, then extended a hand to help her up. She accepted.

They walked to the castle doors, then separated. As Hermione walked away, she heard him say her name.

"Yes?" she responded, turning to him.

"Thanks," he said simply, smiling.

Hermione said nothing, but smiled back before turning away.

* * *

**A/N: I've had several requests to make chapters longer, and I think that's a bit longer. The problem with chapters in this story, though, is they each cover one day. Some days, not much happens. Anyway, let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**J.K. Rowling's, except the plot. I doubt this one's in the books...**

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think Draco actually reached out to me last night. Sure, I believe that he wanted to just get away from the people who won't shut up about the issues with Pansy, but I could've sworn there was something more there. It was almost as if, somehow, in the midst of all of it, he wanted comfort. From me. And I don't know, it was nice just sitting there without all the tension we usually have."

Shaking her head and slamming the journal shut, Hermione muttered the password. She chastized herself for even considering that anything with Draco had been, well, _nice_.

"Hermione."

Hermione felt her lips pull into a small smile at the familiar call, but she quickly straightened herself up and willed her face to look serious.

"Yes, Draco?" she responded politely.

"Can you come here for a minute?" he asked.

Hermione blinked in disbelief. "Huh?" she muttered in response.

Sighing, Draco approached her. "I asked if you could come over there," he said as he came up behind her.

"That's what I thought," she responded, looking at him strangely.

"And your problem with that is...?" Draco narrowed his eyes and cocked his head in confusion.

Hermione allowed a small smile before straightening again. "Oh, nothing," she responded.

Silence again passed between them.

"So," she finally said, "what did you need?"

"Oh, right," he responded. "How are we coming along on the project?"

Hermione laughed. "Well, you were there yesterday," she replied. "As far as I know, neither of us has done much on it since then."

Draco shrugged. "True," he responded. He shuffled his feet a moment, preparing to say something.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to read his expression.

"When should we make the potion?" he asked.

"You mean the initial attempt, right?" Hermione already knew the answer to that. She wasn't quite sure why she'd even asked.

"Of course," he responded.

Silence.

Each appeared lost in thought for a moment.

"Well," Hermione said, straightening her posture again and clearing her throat, "we both know at some point we'll need to make it."

"Right," he agreed.

"And there's really no way out."

"Exactly."

"Snape assigned us to make the... potion... and we'll just have to do it." Hermione gave a short nod. "And that's that."

"Right again," Draco said. "But when?"

Hermione sighed. "Do we want to just get on with it?" she asked finally.

"I suppose that would be best," he responded.

"Tomorrow, then?" she asked, not exactly wanting to hear the response.

"Tomorrow," he confirmed, noticing that her shoulders sagged just a bit at his words.

Another moment of silence passed.

"So," she said.

"So," he said.

"Is there anything else for today, then?" she asked.

"Well," he responded, thinking, "we might want to get the ingredients together today."

"Good idea," she said.

"How about we meet right after dinner tonight?" he asked.

"That works," she responded. "By the doors to the Great Hall?"

"Sure," he said.

Neither really seemed to know what else to say, so they said nothing.

"Well," he finally said. "I should be off, then."

"Right," Hermione agreed. "And me as well."

"Later, Hermione," he said.

"Later, Draco."

And with that, they separated.

* * *

Hermione went out to her tree immediately after their meeting. She had already finished all of her homework, but she just needed to think. As she gazed out on the water, she saw the male and female geese from before swimming peacefully together. She sighed as she looked at them, then noticed what she was doing. 

She was thinking about Draco. Shaking her head, she decided to write. She took out her journal, muttered the password, and began.

"Moments with us are so awkward sometimes. It's like all we know how to do is talk about the project, but there are other things we want to discuss. It doesn't even make sense to me. It's almost like we honestly do want to get to know one another, but that can't be right. He still thinks of me as less than him. I know he does. I don't want to ask him anything about his personal life or anything besides just the project, because what if he just shuts it down? I don't want to hear one more comment about my bloodline, and I'm afraid asking too much will just push it over the edge. It's working fine right now. We get along and everything. In all honesty, I don't even know why I'm thinking about him anyway. He's Draco Malfoy, Pureblood extraordinaire, or so he thinks anyway. And I'm Hermione Granger, the brainy muggleborn. That friendship is just never meant to be."

Sighing again, Hermione shut the book and stated the password.

She stared out at the water for a long time. She wasn't sure how long, even. She thought about a number of things that day, from Draco to exams to her family... everything she had wanted to think about for a while. It felt good. At one point, she noticed the sun had shifted its position, so she decided to go inside. Gathering her books and feeling a bit more peaceful, she made her way to the Great Hall.

* * *

"So you mean you're actually meeting the Ferret... alone?" Ron's nose wrinkled in disgust. 

Hermione laughed. "Yes, Ronald," she responded. "For the project."

"Do you want me to hex him?" Harry asked helpfully.

She smiled and shook her head. "If you remember," she said, "I can hex just as well as the rest of you, should I need it."

The boys shrugged. "True enough," Ron responded, stuffing food into his mouth.

"So, 'Mione," Ginny said. "This project is actually going okay now?"

"Well enough," Hermione responded. "If nothing else, I don't think I'll need to hex him tonight."

"Hermione," Ron said suddenly, "I don't know if it's a good idea for you to go with Malfoy tonight."

Hermione gave him her best _that's nonsense_ look.

"Seriously, Hermione," he said, his forehead wrinkling with worry. "What if he tries something?"

"Ron, he won't try anything like _that_, if that's what you're thinking."

Ron and Harry both did their best not to lose their dinner, as Ginny laughed at both of them.

"Seriously, Ron," Hermione said, "I can handle myself."

"Right then," the redheaded boy grumbled.

"None of Fred and George's tracking spells, all right?" Hermione eyed both boys suspiciously.

"Fine, fine," Ron muttered. "Just do your stupid project."

"Speaking of which," Hermione said, as both boys grumbled in response to her tone, "how is yours coming along?"

Suddenly both of them were extremely preoccupied with their food.

"Well I suggest you begin immediately," Hermione said matter-of-factly. "After all, Snape means business."

Both boys offered noncommittal responses to her words.

"So what potion are you making, anyhow?" she asked.

"Something to do with bravery," Harry replied.

"I see," she said. Then, noticing the time, she said, "Well, I'd better be off. I'd rather not be late."

"Later, Hermione," the boys called.

"Good luck," Ginny said.

And she was off to meet Draco.

* * *

Neither Hermione nor Draco said much until they were in the dungeon. Working on a project together was one thing, but speaking in public? That was another entirely. 

"So how was dinner?" Hermione asked as they began preparing supplies.

"Well enough, I suppose," Draco responded. "And yours?"

"Well enough."

The only sound in the room for a moment was the two of them moving various objects and arranging their ingredients.

"So how are Potty and the Weasel?" Draco asked, smirking a bit.

At Hermione's glare, his smirk faded.

"They're just fine, thanks,"she responded. "And your goons?"

He returned her glare, saying, "Fine as well."

"Good," she said.

"Good."

An awkward moment of silence passed, at the end of which Hermione sighed.

"What is it?" Draco asked, almost sincerely.

"What?" Hermione asked distractedly.

"What's making you do the depressed sigh?"

Though he only seemed to half care, Hermione figured she might as well talk anyhow.

"I don't know," she responded at first. Draco seemed prepared to leave it at that, but she continued nonetheless. "It's just Harry and Ron. They have been my best friends for years now, but there's just something... off...with it."

"They're gits?" Draco tried helpfully.

Hermione's glare shut him up. "It's not that," she responded. "We're just... I suppose we're just interested in different things now."

Draco nodded. "It's a bit that way with me and Crabbe and Goyle now," he said.

"I mean, Ginny and I still get along great," Hermione said. "It's just the boys..."

Draco nodded again. "Well, maybe you're just starting to figure out you have a female side, after all those years of repression."

The smirk on his face showed his teasing nature, but the glow in his eyes showed a touch of sincerity.

Hermione couldn't help but smile a little. Rolling her eyes as she placed another ingredient on the table, she replied, "Maybe."

No one spoke for a moment, but the moment wasn't overly awkward.

"So how are things with the Blaise and Pansy situation?" she asked.

Draco cringed at her words. "Well enough, I suppose," he grumbled.

"Everyone still giving you a hard time about that?" she asked, her brown eyes filled with concern.

"A bit," he responded. His tone told her to leave it at that.

A few moments later, he turned to her. "Hermione," he said, turning and looking directly at her.

She faultered for just a moment, before asking what he needed.

Their eyes locked for a split second before they both looked away. "Where's the hogroot?" he asked.

Barely containing her smile at the irony, Hermione responded, "In the back room, second shelf on the left."

"Right," he said. Then, "How did you know that?"

"Saw it while I was in there a moment ago," she replied simply.

"Right," he said, walking out of the room to get the ingredient.

"Right," she repeated softly, looking after him with a vague smile.

Potions class had certainly gotten a lot more interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Hey all, let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yep, J.K. Rowling's. Except the plot, anyway. Not exactly hers...**

**Also, you have seen the end of this before, in a slightly different version. This one's a little less pure physical, but yeah. It just sort of wrote itself a while ago, and I wanted to incorporate it into this story. So if you recognize it, at least know I'm not plagiarizing. It's my own work, just froma couple weeks ago. **

"Today's the day. Today, we face the project head-on. Today, Draco Malfoy and I will create a love potion. I can do this. Really, I can. I just have to tell myself it's just another project; just another assignment. But if it's truly just another potion, why do I have such a bad feeling about this?"

"Hermione," Draco called, coming to her.

Hermione sighed, shut the journal, and muttered the password.

"'Hogroot' is the password?" Draco asked, a strange look on his face.

Hermione blushed a deep crimson and offered a weak smile. "I change it weekly," she said in a small voice. "It just seemed to fit."

"What, Hermione Granger finally discovering her wild side?" Draco asked, his voice seductive and a smirk on his face. He winked at her suggestively. "I could get used to this," he said.

Hermione slapped him playfully. "Whatever, Draco," she muttered, her face still a deep red.

Neither spoke for a moment.

"So," Draco finally said, "what time do you want to meet tonight?"

"How about right after dinner at the doors to the Great Hall again?" she suggested.

"That works for me," he replied.

"Okay, I'll see you then," she said.

"Yes you will," he replied, winking again. As he walked away, she heard him laughing to himself.

She just shook her head and went outside again.

* * *

Her tree had become even more of a solace as the year had gone. The air was getting a little warmer this time of year, but it was still the most peaceful place she knew on the Hogwarts grounds. She had been so glad when the winter was more mild this year. It had given her more time to herself outside. 

She opened her Defense Against the Dark Arts book again and began to read.

Emersed in her studies, she scarcely noticed the two geese approach her. When she finally looked up from her book, she saw the couple a few feet away from her in the water, eyeing her intently.

"Well how do you do?" she said sweetly to the geese, and they both came closer in response to her voice. She reached down and stroked the female's feathers, and the bird nuzzled her arm affectionately. "Well aren't you the sweetest animal?" Hermione cooed at her, to which the goose inched a bit closer.

The male looked off to his left just a bit, and Hermione heard footsteps. The female then looked in the same direction as the male, and Hermione followed her gaze.

Draco stood next to her tree, the sun just behind his figure. Hermione squinted her eyes at him a bit, bringing her hand up to shield them. "Hello there," she greeted him, stroking the goose's feathers again with her other hand.

"Hello," he responded, taking a seat next to her. The female bird then approached him, and the male came over to Hermione.

Neither human spoke as they bonded with the geese. Hermione heard Draco mutter something, and a piece of bread appeared next to them. He broke off a piece, handed it to Hermione, and then broke off another piece and fed it to the male goose. Hermione followed his lead and fed the female.

After the piece of bread was gone, the two geese went about their own way, swimming off to the middle of the lake.

Draco looked over at Hermione as they left, and she was smiling a soft, peaceful smile.

"I love nature," she sighed.

He smiled at her. "I can see that," he responded.

They sat in silence a moment longer, watching the lake.

"Well I actually came out here to remind you it was time for dinner," Draco said. "I didn't see you near the Great Hall as I went there, and I figured you might be out here."

Hermione looked at him as he spoke. "Well thank you," she responded as he finished. "I was caught up in thought as usual."

"I figured as much," he responded.

She smiled, and he genuinely returned it. Hermione was surprised to see his face so genuine. She couldn't recall if she had ever seen that before.

"So we should go, then?" she said.

"Right," he responded, standing and extending a hand to help her. She accepted, and they walked to the Great Hall together.

* * *

Once inside the Great Hall, they separated almost immediately. Hermione joined her friends at the Gryffindor table, and Draco went to the Slytherin table. 

"So, Hermione," Ginny said as she sat down next to her, "today's the big day?"

Hermione sighed and nodded. "That it is," she replied.

"Are you sure you _really_ have to make a... love potion... with the Ferret?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ronald," Hermione replied. "I have no choice."

Ron wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Well whatever you do," Harry said in a warning tone, "don't you get near that potion yourself."

"Harry," Hermione said matter-of-factly, "I'll be making it. I'll have to get near it."

"You know what I mean," Harry said. "I don't want you..." He shuddered, unable to finish his sentence.

"Basically," Ginny added helpfully, "don't let Malfoy con you into drinking the stuff."

Hermione laughed at her words.

"Well, Hermione," Ginny added, "It's not like I _really_ wanted you to fall for the bloke..."

Hermione laughed again. "You guys worry too much," she said, smiling. "He no more wants to fall for me than I do him."

All three of them eyed her suspiciously.

"Seriously!" she said emphatically. "There's nothing to worry about."

* * *

Draco and Hermione were silent again as they walked to the dungeon. Once they arrived, they busied themselves with preparing ingredients and the like. 

The pair switched off roles according to the ingredients they had researched. If Hermione had researched an ingredient, she told Draco how much to put into the cauldron, and he did so. If Draco had researched it, he told Hermione what amount to put in the cauldron.

With the directions and actually creating the potion, it took longer than they had expected. After an hour or so, it was time for the last ingredient.

"Now for the Pyroglaze," Hermione told him. He looked to her for direction, holding the jar with the ingredient. "It says a 'pinch,'" she said, and he appeared a bit confused. "What exactly is just 'a pinch'?" he asked.

Hermione laughed. Pinching off a little of the powdered Pyroglaze from the jar, she replied, "This." Then she rubbed her fingers together over the cauldron, and the Pyroglaze dispersed within it.

In a matter of seconds, the potion turned a bright pink and let off a faint, rose-like smell.

"Well," Hermione said carefully, "I think it worked."

"So... how do we know for sure?" he asked, examining her.

Each student looked into the bubbling liquid. Then at each other. Then the liquid again.

"No," Hermione said first. "No way."

"It's a temporary one, right?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Well at least we have that."

"No," she repeated. "That's just... no." She shook her head, remembering what Harry, Ron, and Ginny had said about this potion.

He laughed at her discomfort. "What, Granger," he asked, stepping uncomfortably close to her and slipping one arm around her waist. "Afraid you might like me?"

She glared at him all over again and pulled away sharply. He laughed once more.

A tense moment of silence passed as they continued to stare at the potion.

"Granger," he said finally, in his matter-of-fact tone. "It's the only way we'll know for sure."

"Well can't we just..." She paused, thinking and refusing to look at him. "I don't know, can't we test it on someone else?"

"And confuse someone who can't possibly know what's going on?" he asked, shaking his head. "I know you're not up for that."

Hermione sighed, resigning herself to the moment. After all, he was right. She couldn't do that to someone else.

"Fine," she finally agreed, still refusing to look at him. "I'll do it."

"Fine," he said, eyeing the floor more attentively than he intended.

He conjured glasses for both of them. He handed her one wordlessly. Hermione dipped out the pink mixture, putting half of it in each glass. It continued to bubble almost excitedly within their glasses.

"Cheers,"Draco said, and Hermione gulped nervously.

"Cheers," she finally said, contemplating for one last minute if she really wanted to do this.

Their glasses clinked, and Hermione caved. She brought her glass to her lips, and Draco did the same. For a moment, the only sound was the pair drinking. The mixture tasted light and sweet, like nothing either had ever tried before. Then, after that moment, each glass clinked on the table, empty.

At first, nothing happened. Hermione began to wonder if the potion worked after all. The look in Draco's eyes told her he thought the same.

Then, she noticed the exact scent of Draco's cologne. It was light and yet incredibly tantalizing. Hermione found herself just a little closer to him, breathing deeply.

Simultaneously, Draco noticed her perfume for the first time. As she inched closer to him, he breathed in her scent and brought his hands to her hips.

Their eyes locked in a tense moment of a new kind.

"Hermione," he said, his voice thick as he pulled her closer to him.

"Yes?" she replied, her breath coming a bit faster.

"I think it works."

And with that, he brought his lips on hers with such force she thought she might collapse if he hadn't been holding on so tightly. Her knees buckled, and her head spun. She clung to his neck as they kissed, neither wanting to break it. The kiss went on and on, their lips molding together and their arms holding one another tighter than ever. She ran her hands through his hair, and he brought his up and down her back. When they finally came up for air, only one word escaped from her lips:

"Wow."

* * *

**A/N: Hey all, let me know what you think. I promise they won't just stay all physically charged like this... Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yep, J.K. Rowling's. Just saying.**

"Wow. I never realized how utterly irresistible Draco is. He's just so attractive, and so sweet, and so incredibly likeable. I mean, he still has that temper and that ego, but somehow those make him all the more appealing to me. I'm so glad we were assigned to work together on this project. If we hadn't been, I might have never known him the way I do now. And, wow, the way he kisses... It's almost like we were just meant to kiss each other, and no one else. I've never felt this way about anyone."

"Hey there," came the familiar voice, as Draco came up behind her.

She shut the journal and muttered the password, turning and smiling widely at him.

He smiled back. "You know, Hermione, I already know the password of the week," he said matter-of-factly. "You know, the one that was so fitting for our project?"

He gave her a teasing look and reached for her hand. She blushed and allowed him to take it. She loved the way their hands felt together. In fact, she loved everything about him.

They gazed at one another for a long moment, each absorbed in the other's eyes.

"So," Hermione said after a bit, "did you need anything in particular?"

"Just you," he responded, not realizing how cliché he sounded.

Hermione smiled at his response, also oblivious to the cliché nature of his phrasing.

He leaned down and kissed her softly, running his thumb along the side of her face. Hermione sighed as they broke apart, nuzzling his hand slightly.

"Should we discuss the project?" she asked after a moment.

"I suppose it's necessary," he responded, the disappointment evident in his voice.

"Well what else is there to do?" she asked coyly.

"This," he responded, kissing her again.

"Sounds good," she murmured as they pulled away. She kissed him again, tentatively at first. When he responded by wrapping his arms tighter around her waist, she brought her hands to his neck and held him just as tightly.

They never did end up discussing the project.

* * *

That morning had certainly been one of those mornings where they met before Potions class. They walked close together, whispering softly to one another, until they entered the room. They were silent as they crossed the classroom, but then resumed their whispering as soon as they took their seats.

Hermione was vaguely aware of the strange looks they received from classmates, but she didn't care. The only thing she cared about in that moment was Draco. His voice was all she wanted to hear, and he was the only person she wanted to see. Hence, when Snape began speaking, he received quite the glare from the model student.

"I see I won't be deducting any house points for tardiness today," he snarled, glaring at Harry and Ron. "Though I'm sure you'll find something else to botch up that will end in the same manner." His beady eyes swept the class as he continued to speak. "I rather hope you have all gathered the entirety of your data, and you are well on your way to finding why your potions work the way they do. If you are not at that point, I suggest you get there. At our next class session, you will be required to complete your potion successfully, on your first and only official attempt. I suggest you practice if you have not yet done so. Today will be another work day. Begin."

"Well, we already completed our first attempt," Hermione said, turning to Draco. "And we know the potion works as it should."

"Right," Draco agreed, taking her hand without thinking.

Hermione ran her thumb along the length of his hand and continued. "So now I suppose we should just work on exactly how the effects work given our ingredients."

"Sounds good," Draco said, taking out a piece of parchment. He was careful to make sure her hand stayed in his while he did so.

Since Hermione's right hand was free, she took notes.

"Well, as we said earlier, we know what some of them do."

"Right," he said. "We went through several of them last time."

"So which do we have left?" she asked, turning her head toward him. He turned his toward her at the same time, and their eyes met in an intense moment. She blushed under his gaze, and he smiled a genuine smile. Eventually she turned away, blushing all the more, and he turned back to his notes.

"Cretalite, Tetrakyst, Tampramize, Lyrograss, Maulobine, and Placebase," he read.

"Well," she responded, wrinkling her forehead in thought. "I know what Cretalite, Tampramize, and Maulobine do."

"And I know Tetrakyst, Lyrograss, and I had Placebase," he added.

"Do you know what Placebase does?" she asked.

"Not exactly," he responded slowly.

"Okay, then we'll need to look that one up again," she responded matter-of-factly.

"And now we make sure we know the others?" he asked.

"Exactly," she responded.

"Cretaline?" he asked.

"It's a water-based soluble that helps different chemicals dissolve within any given solution," she responded.

Shaking his head and smiling, he said, "Okay then. Write that down."

She smiled in response and began writing.

That Potions class was the most pleasant they had ever experienced.

* * *

"It's amazing, Ginny," Hermione said excitedly, as she sat next to the redhead. "We actually do get along."

"Wow," Ginny responded, raising her eyebrows. "And how did you manage that?"

"I don't know," Hermione responded. "It just happened last night."

"Nice," Ginny said.

"Wait, last night?" Harry interrupted.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "Why?"

"Hermione, you didn't touch that potion, did you?" Harry asked,a concerned look on his face.

"Of course not," Hermione lied, refusing to look at him.

"You better not have," Ron interjected.

Hermione smiled at his concern. "I'm not stupid, Ronald," she responded matter-of-factly.

She turned to her food and ignored the feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hated lying to friends, but she knew they'd never understand. She knew she liked Draco. She knew she really, truly liked Draco. Sure, she had taken the potion, but so what? It just uncovered what she was really feeling anyway.

Draco caught her eye from across the Great Hall, and she couldn't help but blush and smile in return.

Ginny, catching the glance, eyed Hermione suspiciously. Something told her she'd need to have a talk with Hermione in private. And soon.

Before she could say anything, though, Hermione was already excusing herself and leaving the Great Hall. Ginny noticed Malfoy leave about a minute later, and then she was sure. She was definitely going to have to have a talk with that girl.

* * *

Hermione was only at her tree for a few minutes before Draco came to join her.

He came and sat next to her, immediately wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She cuddled closer to him, and she sighed as he began running his fingers along her arm. They leaned back against the tree while they cuddled, and neither spoke for a while. They could see the geese in the middle of the lake swimming close together and seemingly lost in their own little world.

After a while, Hermione spoke. "Draco?" she began. She looked up at him as he held her.

"Yes?" he responded.

She was silent for a moment, trying to form the right words. "How much do you think that potion had to do with our behavior today?"

He appeared lost in thought. "In what way, exactly?" he finally asked.

"Do you think the potion is why I like you so much?" she asked, immediately blushing after her words.

He gave her a mock surprise look. "You like me all that much?" he asked in return.

She pushed him playfully. "As long as you like me," she responded coyly.

He held her a little tighter. "Okay," he said. "Then you must like me a lot."

Hermione laughed in response. She cuddled just a little closer to him, before quietly asking, "So do you think the potion has anything to do with it?"

"I think," he responded, kissing her hair, "that that potion is just designed to let us relax."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Hermione," he said matter-of-factly. "Chances are I already liked you, and you already liked me."

Hermione didn't respond, so he added, "The potion just made us see it more clearly."

She nodded slowly, then said, "I suppose that makes sense."

"Of course it does," he responded.

She leaned up and kissed him, and at that moment, neither one really cared if the potion had anything to do with it. They were just content to spend the rest of the afternoon together.

They didn't stop holding one another until dinner.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, let me know what you think. A bit cheesy, yeah, but hey. The "romance" label didn't lie... **


	11. Chapter 11

**It's all J.K. Rowling's, except the plot. And Hermione's tree. I'd like to think that's mine, too.**

"Draco is amazing. I'm so lucky to be working with him, and I'm so happy we decided to try that potion. If we hadn't, we might never have realized our true feelings. I just care so much about him, and I wish I could make my friends understand. But if they ever hear that I tried the potion with him, it just won't be good. They'll think he tricked me into it or something and that he's only out for himself. But he's not. He's sweet, and he's kind, and he's adorable. And I know that now. And I'm happy to know it."

Smiling gently, Hermione closed the journal and muttered the password. She clutched it to her chest for a few moments, sighing contently.

"Hey there," Draco said, wrapping his arms around her from behind. She reached her arms behind her head and pulled him closer. Kissing her on the cheek, he said, "So, how are things?"

She led him in front of her and responded, "They're pretty well, thanks. And you?"

"Pretty well," he responded, toying with her fingers.

A moment of silence passed while they both examined their hands interacting. Sighing and finally speaking, Draco said, "So, we need to look around for Placebase, huh?"

"I suppose so," Hermione responded, standing. "Where do you want to start?"

"Well, let's see," he said. "Classes are over, so no need to worry about that."

"Right. And I just had lunch, and I assume you did."

"Right. So then, we have all afternoon?" He looked at her for affirmation.

"Correct," she agreed. "Though we can surely hope we'll find it before dinner," she added wryly.

"Definitely," he said.

They began perusing the library shelves.

The first book Hermione picked up was _Aphrodisiacs in Nature_. Draco looked at her expectantly as she flipped through the index, but to no avail. "Not in here," she said under her breath. Looking at Draco, she shrugged and said, "Well, it was worth a shot anyway."

"True," he agreed, rubbing her lightly on the back. Hermione smiled at the gesture, then continued in her search.

"Hmm," she said at one point. "Do we remember what the ingredient looked like?"

"It was a plain white powder," Draco replied. "I remember thinking it didn't look like it even belonged in with the rest of it."

"Okay," she responded, biting her lip in thought. Her face brightened suddenly, and she smiled at him. "I have an idea," she said.

Draco followed her to another shelf. Hermione chose a brown, leather-bound book that looked rather worn and tattered. She blew off the dust and showed Draco the cover. It read, _Muggle-Based Potions: A Wizard's Worst Nightmare._

"Sounds like a novel," Draco muttered.

"I know it does, but it's not," she responded. "I remember seeing the word 'muggle' and getting curious one day." Draco very clearly held his tongue, even to the point of biting his lip. Hermione withheld her glare and continued. "It's this list of different ingredients that are actually in wizarding potions, but are based on muggle products."

"I see," he responded, obviously not excited.

"I figured you wouldn't have looked at this book," she said, and he shrugged his shoulders in response.

Scanning the index quickly, she squealed. "It's here!" she exclaimed, and Draco immediately clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh, right," she muttered sheepishly as he removed it a second later. "Forgot."

"Right," he said. "So what does it say about our darling Placebase?"

Hermione flipped to the page and scanned the section. "Hm," she said softly.

"What's 'hm'?" Draco asked, only mildly annoyed.

Hermione placed a hand on his arm to calm him, then said, "Well, it doesn't go into detail." She read a bit more, then added, "It just says it's a fluffy white powder that adds a rose-like scent."

Draco blinked at her a few times. "You're joking, right?" he said.

"No, I'm not," she responded, thrusting the book at him.

He then read the contents of the page and threw a hand up in exasperation. "You mean to tell me," he said, "that we've been looking all over this library for an ingredient that just makes a potion _smell good_?" He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Hermione laughed whole-heartedly and hugged him. Kissing him on the cheek and smiling, she said, "That's about it."

"Right," he said, kissing her. "Well," he said as they broke apart, "I suppose at least that much is done."

"Exactly," Hermione responded. "I knew you had a bright side in there somewhere," she added, looking at him with teasing eyes.

Draco simply glared, but Hermione could see the slightest hint of sincerity amidst the cold blue. And she had to admit, she kinda liked it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had worked in the library until dinner, and they decided to walk to the Great Hall together. They received a fair share of odd looks from their peers, but neither seemed to notice. When they separated at the doors, Draco squeezed her hand lightly before walking away. Hermione squeezed back and smiled a sincere smile.

Her smile dropped as soon as she saw Ginny. The redhead was giving one of her ever-famous death glares, complete with her hands on her hips, her head cocked to the side, and her lips pursed together.

"What was that about?" Ginny demanded as Hermione sat.

"Nothing, Gin," Hermione responded, scarcely able to keep herself from smiling. She refused to look at the girl.

"Hermione," Ginny said matter-of-factly, placing a hand on her shoulder. Finally, Hermione turned to look at her. "You're not being yourself," Ginny said.

Hermione looked away quickly and gazed at Draco. "I don't know," she said wistfully. "There's just something about him."

"A love potion?" Ginny asked, tapping her foot.

Hermione glared at her. "It's not that," she replied quickly. "There's something, I don't know, more to him."

"Right," Ginny said skeptically. "And was this before or after you drank it?"

Hermione glared again. "Ginny," she demanded, "what makes you think we even took that stupid potion?"

"I'm not dumb," the girl responded. "I know you."

Hermione looked away.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Ginny said, much more softly. She placed her hand back on Hermione's shoulder, and Hermione turned to face her. "Do you understand?" Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed, then nodded. "I understand your concern," she said carefully. "But I promise it's fine. The potion had nothing to do with it."

"So you did take it," Ginny said in a flat voice.

"Yeah," Hermione admitted softly.

Neither one spoke for a minute.

Hermione broke the silence. "But I know the potion isn't why I like him."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"I think so," Hermione said softly. Her eyebrows knitted together for a second in thought, and she added, "Besides, so what if it _is_ the potion. I'm happy."

Ginny nodded.

"And that's all that matters, right?"

"What's all that matters?" Ron asked, taking his seat. Harry sat beside him and looked at Hermione intently.

"Nothing," Hermione responded quickly.

"Girl talk," Ginny added, beginning to fill her plate with food. "Nothing you two _men _need to know."

With that, the girls both began to laugh and the boys took their cue to change the subject.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Hermione made her way outside. Draco joined her moments later, sitting beside her. She cuddled comfortably and immediately into his arms, and he sighed a contented sigh. He ran his fingers through her hair as they gazed out at the water.

"So we test the potion in class tomorrow," Hermione said in a peaceful voice.

"Yes we do," he responded.

"I wonder how Snape will have us actually test the potion?" Hermione mused.

"Probably on some measley first-years," Draco replied, earning himself a sharp jab to the ribs. "Ow!" he responded, looking to her for an explanation.

"You shouldn't talk like that," she replied simply.

"I see," he replied, smiling in amusement.

They sat outside for a long time that way, and eventually sunset came. Entwined in one another, they watched the sky turn from a light blue to purples and pinks and yellows, then to a darker blue after that. Hermione sighed peacefully in his arms as they watched the last of the bright colors fade, and Draco regretfully pushed her away.

"We should go in," he said softly.

Hermione kissed him softly and replied, "Yes we should."

He helped her to her feet, and they made their way back to the castle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hey all, let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's all J.K. Rowling's. Please don't sue.**

"I can't believe it's already time to do this potions attempt in class today. This semester has really flown by. I wish Harry and Ron would understand about Draco, but I'm sure they never will. Especially if they ever learn about that potion... I guess I'll just have to never tell them. At least Ginny didn't take it too badly, but I guess we'll just see with all of that anyway."

"Hey there," she heard the familiar voice call.

She turned to greet him, and he wrapped her in a hug. "Ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she responded, kissing him.

"Good," he replied. "So, what's the entry for the day?" He reached for her journal, and she quickly thrust it behind her back.

"No way," she laughed.

"Okay, then tell me," he said teasingly. He looked at her expectantly, hand poised and threatening to try for the journal again.

"Okay, okay," she caved. "I just talk about how I can't believe how far we are into the semester and how my friends will react to this."

He dropped his hand, then ran the other one through his hair. "Yeah..." he said distractedly.

"They'll flip," she said.

"I know."

The first tense moment since they had taken the potion passed between them.

"Well," Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders. "They'll have to find out eventually."

"Right," he responded, taking her hand. "Let's go."

Hermione laughed and wriggled her fingers out of her grip. "They'll have to find out," she said pleasantly, "but maybe not quite yet."

"Right."

Instead of holding her hand, then, he walked close beside her as they made their way to Potions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Today's the day," Snape barked, whipping his head around to glare at the students. "I do hope you're all adequately prepared."

Each student in the class shrunk just a little lower in the chairs.

"Begin," he said simply, waving a hand at them.

"Okay," Draco said, turning to Hermione. "We've done this."

"Right," she replied. "No problem."

He gathered the ingredients, and she organized the work area.

"Placebase," he said, handing it to her. Hermione placed each ingredient in a specified location so they couldn't get themselves confused. "Tetrakyst," he said, handing her the next one. She placed it near the Placebase. Lyrograss was next, and she placed it in between the previous two. They continued organizing their ingredients until their work area looked perfect.

"Finished," Hermione announced. "Now, if you take the list, I'll add the ingredients."

Draco picked up the list. "Lyrograss," he read, and Hermione added it. "Cretalite."

Each ingredient he read, Hermione added. They followed the directions just as precisely as they had on the first attempt.

Their potion turned the familiar pink and let off the familiar rose-like scent.

"Perfect," Hermione breathed.

"Nice work, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger," Snape said gruffly, coming up behind them. "Now we test to see if it works."

"And how do we do that, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Usually with a human subject," he snapped.

"But how so in this case?" Draco asked.

"Well, since I'm under strict regulations to not give these potions to children at Hogwarts," Snape began, a disgusted sneer on his face, "I suppose I'll be forced to use a different form of test."

He aimed his wand at the potion. The pair saw a bright green spark fly from his wand. On contact, the potion turned a deep fuschia. "Nicely done," Snape muttered. Waving a hand at them to signal he was through with them, he added, "You passed." Then he continued on to the next group.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At dinner that night, Ron and Harry avoided Hermione's eyes. Instead, they occasionally exchanged furtive glances and emersed themselves in their food. Ginny was also strangely quiet.

Finally, Harry broke the silence.

"Hermione, we know you took the potion with Malfoy."

Hermione's eyes first widened, then narrowed quickly in Ginny's direction.

"No, Ginny didn't tell us," Harry said. "I'm not stupid, you know."

Hermione shrugged. "What of it, Harry?" she asked.

"It's the _Ferret_!" Ron snarled, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Hermione, we're just looking out for you," Harry said.

"You can't really like that git, can you, 'Mione?" Ron pleaded.

"In fact, Ronald," Hermione responded, "I do." This earned her disgusted looks from both boys. "And I know for a fact that he likes me, too."

"Do you really?" Ron asked, his ears turning red and his voice loud. "And how do you know that?"

"He says so," she responded simply.

"Really?" Ron snapped. "Does he stay awake at night thinking of you and only you? Does he wait in the halls when he knows you'll be there, just because he might get that one chance to say 'hello' to you?" Ron's voice became louder the more he spoke. "Does he pine for you, waiting for the moment when you just might happen to give him a second glance? Does he pour over every moment of every day, hoping you just might feel the same way?" Hermione looked at Ron uncertainly. She'd never heard him quite like this. "Does he love you, 'Mione? _Does he really, truly love you_?" He was shouting his, entire face red. Then, his voice became intensely quiet, as his blue eyes bore into her. "Does he love you, 'Mione?" he near-whispered. Bringing his voice even lower, he whispered, "Does he love you like I love you?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shocked Hermione sought out Ginny after dinner.

"What was that about?" she demanded.

"I don't know," Ginny snapped. "Maybe Ron's finally gotten up the courage to get off his arse and tell you what you should've known all along!"

Hermione shrunk in response to Ginny's words.

"I really hurt him, didn't I?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes, Hermione, that you did," Ginny responded coldly.

"Ginny, can we talk?" Harry asked, interrupting their conversation.

Ginny looked from Hermione to Harry, then nodded. "Think about it," she said once more to Hermione.

Then she walked off with Harry, leaving an even more stunned Hermione in her wake.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hey all, let me know what you think. Thanks!**

**PS- I'm so sorry updates are taking so long. I just got back to school, and I'm student teaching this year. It's a little hectic trying to find time when I don't want to just collapse and forget the world exists...**


	13. Chapter 13

**The way these characters act is mostly me. The characters themselves, however, are all J.K. Rowling.**

"I am at a complete loss. Ronald claims he loves me at this point, and I don't even know what to do with that. I mean, there was a time when... But that's over. It's been over for nearly a year now, and there's no going back. He missed his chance. I'm with Draco now. I'm with Draco, and I'm happy."

Feeling someone peering over her shoulder, Hermione quickly snapped the journal shut.

"Interesting," Draco muttered, shooting her a stern look. "So the Weasel finally got off his arse and told you?"

Hermione fought a smile at his wording, thinking back on her talk with Ginny the previous day.

"Something like that," she muttered in return. "But that doesn't matter." She shook her head as if to emphasize the point even further.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, and she responded by simply turning in her chair and wrapping him in a hug. After a tense moment, he relaxed into it and began running his fingers through her hair. "Don't leave me," he murmured into her hair.

Hermione felt her heart jump in her chest. She took a deep breath and nodded in response. "I won't," she promised.

* * *

That day at dinner, Ginny and Harry were holding hands. Hermione eyed the girl suspiciously, and Ginny just shrugged and mouthed an "I'll tell you later." 

Ron sat quietly, his head aimed directly into his food sullenly. His actions all but stated he wanted nothing to do with Hermione.

Hermione sighed and just resigned herself to food.

Aside from the loving whispers between the new couple, dinner was silent.

That is, until a random bludger flew straight through the owl entrance to the Great Hall. Students screamed and ran as it thrashed through the room, tearing into the walls and breaking everything in sight.

Neville Longbottom had just sat down to eat when the bludger entered the Hall, and he remained lost in his own world until the students began to run from it. Spotting the sphere darting around, Neville stood and gasped instantly. He just knew it would be heading straight for him. Sure enough, here came the bludger, straight for Neville's head. Every other student had already fled to the walls, watching wearily as a stunned Neville eyed the renegade piece of Quidditch equipment.

Instinctively, he raised the only item of defense he had: his dinner plate. The bludger flew directly into the plate--and stopped. Neville wearily peered over the edge of the plate to find a rather irritated bludger struggling to free itself from his peanut butter.

Finally able to corner the thing, Dumbledore stood and muttered a quick stunning spell; the bludger instantly froze.

"All right then," Dumbledore said briskly to the students. "Problem solved."

Neville promptly fainted.

* * *

"Wow, Neville," Hermione marveled as he awoke in Madame Pomfrey's wing. "Who'd have thought bludgers react that way to muggle peanut butter?" 

Neville offered the girl a weak smile, though his shaking fingers betrayed him. "Yeah," he muttered. "Who'd have thought?"

"No really," Ginny said to the boy. "That sure was lucky on your part."

"Yeah, I guess so," he replied, brightening a bit.

* * *

Ginny, Neville, and Hermione made their way back to the Gryffindor tower as soon as Neville was free to go. 

"Close call, eh Longbottom?" came a voice from behind them.

The trio turned to see Pansy and Blaise approaching them. Hermione's hand instinctively enclosed around her wand within her robes.

"What's that?" Neville responded wearily.

"I said," Blaise repeated, "that was a close call."

"That it was," Hermione agreed, still tense but loosening her grip a bit.

"Lucky that you're okay, isn't it?" Pansy added.

Ginny's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What's it to you?" she asked, and Hermione noticed her right hand also firmly within her robes.

"Nothing much," Pansy responded. "Just that Miss Perfect here and Draco are together now so, you know..." Her voice trailed off uncertainly. She looked to Blaise for assurance, and he took his cue.

"You know," he repeated, "we figured we'd be civil and all."

"Right then," Neville said nervously, speeding up the stairs. Hermione and Ginny followed.

"Later, then," Blaise said, nodding at the three Gryffindors.

Hermione could have almost sworn she saw Pansy Parkinson smile.

* * *

"What potion do Pansy and Blaise have?" was the first thing out of Hermione's mouth when she saw Draco that night. 

"Well hello to you, too," he responded, kissing her lightly on the lips.

Hermione smiled softly, then explained. "They were nice to Neville today. As in, _nice..._ to _Neville Longbottom_."

Draco looked at her in disbelief. "You're joking, right?" he asked.

"Not in the slightest," she responded, shaking her head. "They said something about since you and I are together now, that they should be nicer to us." She paused, then added, "But I figured that was probably a crock anyway."

Draco chuckled at her wording. "Yes," he agreed, "I do believe 'a crock' covers that quite well."

Hermione blushed in response, but still looked to him for an answer.

When he gave her none, she repeated her question.

"I'm not sure," he responded. "Why does it matter?"

"Well," she said, thinking. "I know Ron and Harry had something to do with bravery, and they were really brave today and yesterday. Then Neville was lucky, and Neville is _never_ lucky. And those two being nice; it just makes me think..."

"You think Snape's given them some sort of sensitivity potion?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

She shrugged. "Well, it's possible, isn't it?"

"I suppose so," he said carefully, "but I'm still not so sure."

_

* * *

_

That night, there was an optional study time for Potions students in the Dungeons.

Draco and Hermione walked together after their time together. They received more odd looks for walking into the room holding hands, but they had learned to quit caring. At that point, all they really cared about was that they were together. They sat together quietly, immediately emersing themselves in their work.

"So we have Frakelhurm, Ladimace, and Tradelbet," they heard a male voice say behind them.

"Right," agreed another male voice. "So what did all those do for our potion?"

"According to our sources, Frakelhurm is a catalyst, Ladimace connects brain cells in a logical fashion, and Tradelbet intensifies the effects of Ladimace when added in the correct amounts."

"Right then," said the second voice, and Hermione turned to see Goyle writing the answer on a piece of parchment.

Hermione tapped Draco on the shoulder, giving him a look that clearly said, "Believe me now?"

Draco surveyed his usually idiotic acquaintances in amusement and shock. He nodded wordlessly, and Hermione smiled. Without thinking about it, she reached down to hold his hand and continued on in her work.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm sooo sorry this took so long. Anyway, I have a really good idea of where the story is going from here, so hopefully all goes well in the coming chapters. Let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yep, J.K. Rowling's characters. All of them. **

"Everyone is acting so very strangely. I could swear it was something Snape did just to mess with all of us. I mean, Blaise and Pansy being... nice. I shudder to think of it. Who knows. Maybe these potions are meant as some sort of character adjustment or something."

"Hey there," said a male voice from behind her. Hermione smiled as she felt Draco's warm arms wrap her in a hug. She sighed into him.

"How are things?" she asked after a moment.

"Going fairly well, actually," he responded, kissing her on the cheek. "And things with you?"

"Fairly well," she responded.

"So the presentation's tomorrow," he said in a somewhat grim voice.

"That it is," she said. "Should we work a bit now, and then finish up tonight?"

"Sounds good," he said, kissing her ear lightly.

Hermione shivered in response, mumbling, "Or maybe a bit later..."

* * *

By lunch time, Hermione and Draco had gotten nowhere in their project. For once, though, Hermione didn't mind so much. 

"So how are things with Harry?" she asked Ginny, her voice more upbeat than usual.

"They're good," Ginny responded. "You should've heard him when he asked me out. I never thought he could be so... forward." The redhead turned a deep red and giggled.

Hermione laughed along with her. "Who knew?" she responded.

Harry joined them then, and the meal continued in relative silence. Ron still refused to look in her direction, but somehow that didn't phase her either. She was just glad things were going well with Draco.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny walked out to Hermione's tree together that day, since Harry needed to practice Quidditch with some friends. 

"So how are things with Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"Very well," Hermione replied, sighing contentedly. "He's so sweet."

"Why, thank you," Draco joked, coming around the corner.

Hermione blushed and hit him playfully as he sat down. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop?"

He smiled in response. "You should know I never listen to anything I'm told."

Both girls laughed in response, and Draco seemed to notice Ginny for the first time.

"Oh, hi," he said awkwardly. "It's Ginny, right?"

Ginny blinked at him for a moment before responding. "Right," she finally confirmed. "And I call you Draco?" Her face contorted just a bit at the name, but she kept her composure regardless.

Draco pretended not to notice. Instead, he just lightheartedly responded, "That's what most call me."

"Got it," she responded.

"So how are things with you and Potter?" Draco asked conversationally.

Hermione could tell Ginny fought hard to keep her mouth from dropping. "They're good," she responded politely. Then, "I'd ask how things are with 'Mione, but, you know, I'm not blind."

The couple laughed in response, and then Ginny stood. "Well, I must be off," she said. "Homework."

With that, Ginny turned and made her way back to the castle.

"Speaking of homework," Draco said, "I think we need to work on the project now."

"I suppose so," Hermione responded, kissing him softly.

Tearing apart from one another so as not to start another bout of the library experience that morning, they made their way into the castle.

* * *

"So we need a visual of some sort, right?" Hermione asked as they worked in the dungeon. 

"That we do," Draco replied.

Hermione bit her lip in thought. "Well," she said finally, "I know plenty of muggle ways to do that. We could find a computer and make a presentation on there, make a poster, take some pictures..."

She stopped when she noticed Draco was staring at her like she was from another world. Instead of getting mad, though, she just kissed him. "What about some wizarding ways?" she asked.

"We could create a spell, demonstrate on some first years, conjure something to make each student feel the effects of our potion for three seconds to a full hour, or create a 3-dimensional hologram to show our main points."

Hermione thought for a moment. "It's a little late to start the spell or figure out what to conjure, and I know we can't test on first years."

"Right," he agreed. "So the hologram it is, then?"

"Sounds like a plan," she agreed.

They went to work putting one together. After combining their knowledge of spells and key thoughts with which to make the image, they had finally created a wizarding version of the computer presentation Hermione had suggested.

Pleased with their work two hours later, the couple went for a walk on the grounds to wind down after the day.

* * *

They walked hand in hand, talking quietly. 

After a while, Draco said, "I want to show you something."

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"I can't tell you quite yet," he said, ignoring her pouty response. "Just close your eyes and trust me."

"Close my eyes?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Yes," he replied. "It's a surprise."

Taking a deep breath in hesitation, she finally agreed. She closed her eyes softly and allowed him to lead her.

After a good while, Draco stopped. "Don't open yet," he said quickly.

"Okay," she said in a nervous tone. She felt him pull her into a sitting position on soft grass. The strong smell of lilacs surrounded her. She sighed deeply.

"Now," he said.

She opened her eyes, and tears immediately came to them. Lilacs were all around her in an absolutely beautiful clearing. Soft, luscious grass created a pillow beneath her. She looked up and saw that the treeline broke away to allow a view of the clearest night she had seen in a long time. "It's beautiful," she breathed.

Draco smiled, gently wiping the tears from her face. "So are you," he responded softly, kissing her.

She buried herself in his chest after the kiss, and each sighed happily. "I love you, Hermione," he said softly.

Raising her head again to kiss him, she replied, "And I love you."

Each slept very soundly that night.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**The characters, plot, and almost anything else you recognize before reading this story is J.K. Rowling's. The new, twisted stuff is mine.**

"I can't believe this project is almost over. All we have is that presentation today, and then Draco and I no longer work together. It's so strange, really. I read back to the beginning of this journal, and I utterly despised him. Now, however, it's quite the opposite. I'm not so sure I can even imagine my life without him."

"Hey there, beautiful," came the familiar voice she had grown to love.

Smiling widely, she turned and kissed him. "Hey yourself," she replied.

A moment passed while they stood gazing at one another. Draco then took her hands and brought them close to him. "So, big day today, eh?" he commented.

"Something like that," she responded.

"Nervous?" His tone was serious, but his eyes held just a hint of a joking glimmer.

"We'll be fine," she replied confidently. "We have clearly done all the work we'll need to receive good marks."

"Even from Snape?" he countered, the joking scarcely masked at all.

Hermione pushed him playfully, muttering, "Oh, shove it."

He laughed in response.

"Ready?" he asked, taking her hand.

"Ready," she confirmed, following his lead out of the library.

* * *

The potions classroom was full of nervous excitement and panic as the students shuffled about in different states of readiness. Hermione and Draco went right to work arranging their notes and practicing their hologram spell. 

"Hopefully you are all adequately prepared," came Snape's voice above the class. All movement promptly ceased. "Be seated," he ordered, and the class did as commanded. "Potter, Weasley, begin."

Caught more than a little off guard, the pair scrambled to gather their materials and make their way to the front under Snape's intense and disapproving glare.

"Well, er, this potion makes people brave," Ron stammered.

"Right," Harry joined in. "All of our ingredients come together to make whoever takes it more brave than they were before."

Hermione held back her smile as the boys continued painfully through their presentation.

"So," Ron concluded after what seemed like an hour but had likely been more like five minutes, "if you want to be brave and don't know how, take this potion."

"It works," Harry added.

Neither boy said anything for a moment, which Snape took as a sign their presentation was finished.

"I see," he responded, making marks on his parchment. "Be seated," he barked, and the two promptly found their seats, relieved.

After a time: "Longbottom, Finnigan, go."

Hermione's heart went out to Neville as he nearly dragged himself in front of the class. Once there, though, his and Seamus's presentation went remarkably smoothly.

_I suppose that luck really held out_, Hermione mused.

"Be seated," Snape barked, and the partners did as he said.

After a moment or so: "Parkinson, Zabini, your turn."

Hermione couldn't help the slight bit of anger that rose within her at Snape's obvious favoritism.

"So our potion," Blaise began, "makes people more sensitive to others."

"Right," Pansy said, "like how I really cared when that Longbottom boy almost got hurt by that bludger, even though he's a lousy wizard and a Gryffindor besides."

Hermione suppressed her groan and was relieved when the presentation was over.

"You may be seated," Snape said, and the pair did so.

After another moment of Snape considering with his parchment: "Crabbe, Goyle, next."

The two boys collected their materials and made their way to the front of the classroom.

"Our potion," Crabbe started, "increases intelligence in those who take it."

Hermione fought to keep her jaw shut. No matter the situation, she still couldn't get over intelligent words out of the mouth of a brute.

"These effects can be felt within 5 minutes to 1 hour of drinking it, depending on the body mass and natural intelligence of the given individual," Goyle added.

_So it must've taken a week or so with these two,_ Hermione thought wryly.

She was again relieved when the presentation came to an end.

She was not, however, relieved at the words, "Malfoy, Granger, go."

Nevertheless, she and Draco stood and made their way to the front of the room.

"Our potion," Hermione began, "is a love potion."

Ignoring the snickers of the class, she continued. "Its effects are temporary, though they can last up to six months depending on the natural attraction between the individuals who drink it."

Whispering the spell for the hologram, Draco continued. "Here are the first few primary ingredients of our potion," he said. "First, we have hogroot." The hogroot within the hologram glowed a light pink as he discussed its effects. "Hogroot is a powerful aphrodesiac, which leads us to believe it may be the primary active ingredient."

"Then we have tetrakyst," Hermione continued, explaining the effects as it glowed.

Their presentation went exactly as planned. Each active ingredient glowed perfectly, each subsequent image of the ingredients in nature showed brightly, and each sentence they said was perfectly articulated. Even Snape wasn't overly harsh as he dismissed them to their seats.

Each presentation continued as the one before, and eventually the entire class had finished. Hermione couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief.

"I'll return," Snape said briskly, taking his parchment and standing. "You may leave the room for five minutes. I fully expect you to return not a second later. Dismissed."

At that, every student in the class took a necessary stretch break to walk the corridor.

"Great job, Love," Draco muttered to Hermione as they exited the room. He kissed her cheek softly, and she blushed in response.

"You too," she replied, beaming at him.

* * *

Soon enough, though, they were back in the classroom. 

Snape immediately held up a vial of Placebase powder and brandished it to the class. "This," he said, smirking, "is Placebase." He paused for just a moment, before adding, "Can anyone tell me what this ingredient does?"

Hermione raised her hand high as usual. "Yes?" he demanded.

"It lets off a rose-like smell," she replied simply. She vaguely noticed a confused look cross between Ron and Harry, while Snape appeared far too content with her answer.

"Ronald Weasley," he said, sneering at the boy. "What do you say it does?"

Ron turned a bright crimson. "Well, er, in our potion, it made it smoke a bit."

"I see," he replied. "And Mr. Longbottom," he spat, "What did it do for your potion?"

Hermione could almost see the layer of sweat forming as Neville slid low in his chair. "Well, it, that is..." He sank even lower. His voice was soft and meek as he said, "It turned it a golden color."

"The point," the man snapped, flourishing the vial again, "is this ingredient is a very different one."

The room was so silent, Hermione heard a drop of water fall somewhere within the dungeon.

"Though masked as an inactive one so none of you would discover it while talking with others, this ingredient immediately and effectively neutralizes the capabilities of any potion."

Tension was so unbearably thick as his words sank in that Hermione could have sworn even that drop of water knew not to make any more noise. Snape's jaw set in a discontented fashion. "This was Dumbledore's idea, of course," he said. "Something about seeing how you'd react to just the idea of your potions. And I must say," he added, raising an eyebrow especially at Draco and Hermione, "he was quite right."

Hermione and Draco quickly and simultaneously looked down at their intertwined hands. A tense moment of hesitation passed between them. Then each threw the hand of the other promptly away in disgust, refusing to look again.

"Class dismissed," Snape barked. He immediately turned and left the room with a swish of his robes.

Astonished, the class slowly stood and left. "But I was so lucky..." Hermione heard Neville mutter as he walked through the door.

"And I was so brave..." Ron responded, shaking his head as he followed.

Hermione finally looked at Draco. They were the only remaining students in the classroom, and they both seemed unsure of what to say next. Hermione chewed her lip, and Draco stared intently at the floor.

"So..." Hermione finally said, her voice small and her eyes away from him.

"That bloody Dumbledore," Draco muttered harshly, standing. "Making me think I was... with a..." He shuddered, his face confused and disgusted. He left without looking back.

"Right then," Hermione muttered, standing quickly and trying desperately to ignore the tear that had formed in her eye.

* * *

**A/N: Hey all, let me know what you think. Please don't hate me... And don't give up on the story either. There's a method to my madness; I promise!**

**Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's all J.K. Rowling's. Well, most of it anyway.**

"I don't know what to do with myself. I could've sworn... but it's over. It was all a trick of Dumbledore's; some sort of muggle thing I'm sure. It wasn't real, none of it. It was all a trick of the mind, I guess. And now it's just... over. That's all."

Hermione softly shut the journal and muttered the password, painfully aware of the tears forming in her eyes.

She heard no familiar voice behind her. Instead, she just rested her head on the table.

"Why so down?" came a male voice from behind her a few minutes later.

She slowly turned to find Ron gazing down at her, a look of concern on his face. At the tears in her eyes, he immediately wrapped her in a hug. "What's wrong, 'Mione?" he asked against her hair.

She cried a little deeper into his shoulder, saying nothing.

"It's that prat, isn't it?" he asked harshly.

Hermione just nodded against him.

Ron reached down and gently cupped her face in his hand. He lifted her to look at him and brushed a tear with his thumb. "It's like I said," he whispered, "that git could never love you like I do."

Hermione gave him a soft, warm smile and covered his hand with hers. "Thank you, Ron," she said softly.

"Of course," he replied. "Any time."

Before Hermione could really register what was happening, Ron's lips were on hers. She was stiff at first, but slowly melted into him. It was soft, and sweet, and just—

Hermione broke away suddenly, having heard a book fall not far behind her. She turned just in time to see platinum blond hair exit the library.

Without another thought, she muttered, "I need to go."

"Now?" Ron asked incredulously, watching her gather her things.

"Yes, Ronald," she replied shortly. "Now."

And then she, too, exited the library in a rush.

Ron was left to touch his lips in amazement, where hers had been only a moment ago.

* * *

Hermione left the library just in time to see Draco turn a corner. She followed him all the way to the grounds, running to catch him. 

"Draco!" she finally yelled.

He stopped, turned on his heel, and demanded, "What."

"I..." she began, looking away.

An awkward silence ensued.

"Look," he finally said. "Project's over. Just run back to your Weasel. We all know it's better that way anyhow."

"But," she stammered, "it's not like that."

"Oh, really?" he snapped. "So you mean you're not the same mudblood slut I just saw snogging the Weasel?" His voice was cold; his eyes so menacing.

Hermione instinctively recoiled in shock. Tears sprang to her eyes, and she looked away. "But you're over it," she muttered. "It was all a bunch of tricks, right?"

"It was whatever you wanted it to be," he replied ambiguously.

Hermione's tears came more quickly now. It had all changed so suddenly. "Were you ever really in love with me?" she whispered.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he replied coldly. "How could I ever love a mudblood?"

He turned immediately and walked away, ignoring the tears in his own eyes.

* * *

"Just give Ron a chance," Ginny said at dinner that night. "What have you got to lose?" 

_Draco_, came her mind's immediate response. Outwardly, though, Hermione only sighed. "I don't think so, Gin," she muttered.

Ron sat beside Hermione. "You don't think what?" he asked her.

"Nothing," she whispered, looking away.

After a few moments of staring into what she thought was space, she realized she'd been staring at the Slytherin table. At him. Immediately regretting her decision to sit facing them, she brushed a stray tear from her eye and forcibly looked down at the table.

Curiousity overtaking her, she looked up one more time.

He was looking back at her, his gaze intense. His eyes bore into hers, a mixture of all emotions. She couldn't look away, it seemed.

Then a Hufflepuff walked past, obscuring her view of him for just an instant. When she looked back, though, Draco had looked away.

* * *

Hermione went out to her tree after dinner. She needed a break after everything that had happened. She hardly took note of her surroundings, just opened her journal. 

"I'm so confused. I could swear he loves me. That look in his eyes... he does. I can see it. Maybe it was the potion that brought us together, but what does that really matter anyway? I still love him. I can't just be with Ron knowing that. It's not fair to Ron, and it's not fair to me. Why would Draco deny it if he really does, though? I just don't understand any of this. Maybe I should've never even told him about Pansy and Blaise. Maybe I never should've even agreed to do this project. Maybe I should've never taken that potion. Maybe I should've never fallen for the enemy."

She heard footsteps coming toward her, and her heart leapt in her chest. Could it be...

Ron. He turned around the tree, calling her name. "Are you okay?" he asked sweetly.

"I'm fine, Ron," she sighed.

"You didn't look so good at dinner," he said.

"Gee, thanks," she replied wryly.

"No, I mean..." He paused. Awkwardly looking around, he finally decided to sit next to her. "It's just... I'm worried about you." He tore a blade of grass from the ground and tossed it into the lake. "You're not yourself recently."

"I know I'm not," she whispered. "It's just... hard."

"I understand," Ron said. He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "But I can help you, you know?"

She smiled softly, unsure of what to say.

"I love you," he said.

Then she let him kiss her. It was soft, and sweet, and almost right. Somewhere deep down, she knew it might not be. But she could deal with that.

And so what if she wasn't over Draco? So what if she still loved him? He had made it clear there was no chance.

That was all.

* * *

**A/N: I understand how much you all must hate me right now. Please just stick with the story. I promise I'm going somewhere...**

**And review. Please.**


	17. Chapter 17

**J.K. Rowling's. I'm not her.**

"So, Ron. I don't know, I suppose it could work if I wanted it to. It almost fits, and it really wouldn't take all that much more to make it work. I don't know, though. This voice in the back of my head just keeps crying out for Draco, and I don't know what to do with it. I just want him to understand everything, and I want him to... I don't know. I want him to come back to me."

"Hermione."

She turned so quickly she nearly forgot to shut the journal. Upon seeing the owner of the voice, though, she supressed a sigh.

"Hey, Ron," she said softly.

"How are things?" he asked, peering at her journal.

She held the book close to her and replied, "They're just fine, thanks. And yours?"

"They're just fine." He smiled broadly at her, and Hermione felt her heart tug just a little at her chest. Surely she couldn't do this to Ron. Surely she couldn't do this to Draco. Surely she couldn't do this to herself.

Then she felt Ron's hand in hers, and she felt her hand enclose around his. She felt his thumb run along hers, and she felt her own thumb do the same to his. She saw him smile, and she felt her own mouth reciprocate.

But inside, she didn't really feel it.

It seemed she hadn't felt much since Draco.

* * *

"So how's the Weasel?" came a cruel voice from behind her on the way out of Potions class. 

Hermione's heart jumped in her chest at Draco's words. "It's nothing," she responded.

"Didn't seem like nothing in the library this morning," he responded coldly. "It seemed quite... close."

Hermione looked up at him. His eyes were cold and silvery. His jaw was set in a firm line. He looked just as he had when they first began: Pureblooded arrogant. She fought her sudden urge to kiss him.

"It's really nothing," she said quietly. "He's a friend."

"You don't flirt with, hold hands with, or kiss a friend, Love," he responded coldly.

_But I don't kiss him like I kissed you_. "I suppose not," she replied out loud.

"So at least we both got what we wanted out of that project, right?" His voice was almost agreeable again. Hermione decided she was only imagining it.

"What's that?" she replied, vaguely hopeful.

"Good marks."

Her face fell. "Right," she responded.

"Why, what did you think I'd say?" he asked, slightly amused in a not entirely cruel way.

_Each other_. "Wasn't sure, really."

"You're not saying what's on your mind, Hermione," he stated.

Her heart jumped. "What do you mean?" she asked softly, looking away.

"You're not being truthful with me."

She said nothing at first. It was then she realized they had come to a stop in a little cove within a corridor. She vaguely wondered when she had quit walking.

"And how do you know that?" she finally asked.

"You forget," he replied, touching her cheek softly but quickly with his thumb. Hermione felt a jolt run through her as he leaned forward to whisper: "I know you."

Their eyes locked. They were only standing a few inches apart. Just a few more inches, and... Draco turned and left. Hermione gazed silently after him, touching her cheek where his hand had been.

* * *

"He's right, of course. I love him. I love him more than I've ever loved anyone, but I can't tell him that. He probably just wants me to say so so he can have the opportunity to make a fool of me in front of everyone. He just wants that opportunity to reject me. Why did it all come to this?" 

Hermione again felt the tears in her eyes. She gazed out onto the water of the lake. The geese had long flown south for the winter. The water was barren and still. She sighed.

Knowing she couldn't count on Draco to come see her, she stood to leave.

She thought she saw or heard something, but she convinced herself it must have been the wind.

She walked away just in time for Draco to come around the tree to look after her. Assuming she had heard and simply ignored him, however, Draco just turned to watch the lake in all its stillness. Maybe there he'd find some peace.

* * *

That night at dinner, Ron sat next to her. She smiled politely as he sat and vaguely noticed him holding her hand. She wished she could care a bit more for him, but the sad fact was she just didn't. She didn't know how to tell him. 

He looked at her all through dinner. His eyes were glimmery and shining, and his voice was set in that tone designated only for those one truly loves. Hermione noticed all of this, but she couldn't return it. She felt terrible.

She looked across the Great Hall, and there he was. His eyes were an intense questioning, and they bore into her. She shrank beneath his gaze, blushing deeply yet unable to look away.

Then Ron put his arm around her shoulder, and the moment was gone. Draco looked adamantly away from her and did not make contact again.

Hermione again had to fight back her tears.

* * *

"How how are things with Ron?" Ginny asked her later that night. 

"Things with Ron?" Hermione repeated, confused.

"Come on, 'Mione," the girl replied, rolling her eyes. "Surely you've noticed how coupley you two have been."

Hermione shrugged. "I suppose so," she replied.

Ginny looked at her quizzically.

The girls sat in silence for a moment.

"He loves you. You know that, right?"

Hermione looked down. "Yes," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Do you even like him?" The girl's voice bordered on accusatory.

Hermione couldn't reply.

Ginny took her by the shoulders and met her eyes. "Look, 'Mione, you know you're like a sister to me." Hermione nodded. "But if you lead him on, if you act like you're into this and you're not? It'll be ugly." Hermione caught a glimpse of the fiery Weasley temper in the flash of fire from Ginny's eyes.

Hermione backed away slightly. "So then I should discuss this with him?"

Ginny gave no answer. She just pointed to the redheaded boy in the corner.

Hermione took her cue.

"Hey, Ron?" she said as she approached him.

His face lit up. "Hey, 'Mione," he responded.

"Can we talk?" she asked uncertainly.

"Of course." He jumped off his chair. "Let's go."

With that, she followed him out the portrait hole.

* * *

They walked silently until they reached the door to the castle. It was nearing nighttime, but they still had a good bit of daylight left.

"So," Ron said, "what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Hermione didn't reply at first. Then she turned and said, "What do you think's happening with us?"

Ron looked taken aback. "I don't know," he muttered. "I mean, I know what I _want _to happen, but I know none of this means the same to you as it does for me."

Hermione nodded silently.

"So then why act like it does?" he asked bitterly, his eyes flashing a bit.

Hermione recoiled slightly. "I don't know," she said. "I suppose I just didn't want to hurt you."

"It hurts worse thinking I have a chance and finding out I don't," he responded quietly.

Tears of sympathy sprang to Hermione's eyes. She placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. He looked up at her. "Ron," she said softly, "you're a wonderful person." She sighed. "I just... I can't be involved with anyone right now." He looked back down.

"Anyone but him, you mean." His voice was so soft she barely heard him.

She paused as soon as she registered his words.

"Hermione," he said, "it's not that you don't love me that hurts all that much."

Hermione looked at him, waiting for the rest.

"It's that I can see you love him like I love you." Tears came to his eyes, as he added, "And I'd rather die than see you love someone who refuses to love you back."

Hermione's tears spilled over then, and Ron hugged her.

"I love you," he said. Pausing and considering his words, he added, "I love you almost as much as I care for you as a friend."

Hermione smiled. "I care about you too, Ron."

He smiled in return.

The pair turned to go.

"'Mione," he said suddenly, reaching for her arm. She turned.

"If he ever hurts you," he said, his eyes flashing, "I'll kill him."

Hermione blinked without response.

Ron shrugged. "Just so you know."

Shaking her head with a slight smile, Hermione followed him into Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N: Again, please just stick with it. And let me know what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**J.K. Rowling's. Nope, still not her.**

"I'm glad Ron was fairly understanding. But he knows I love Draco? I didn't even realize it was obvious... Oh, well. I just hope nothing is awkward with us after this.

I miss Draco. I want to see him and be in his arms, and I don't know. At first I did think it was the potion that made me feel like that. But now, there's no potion involved and it's just... there. And I like it. ...If only he'd come back."

Hermione sighed deeply as she closed the journal and muttered the password.

She still hadn't completely gotten used to not hearing her name each morning. She frowned and took out her textbook. She figured she might as well read some, given she was in the library.

After a few pages, she happened to look up. She saw Draco reading not far away.

As she looked, he reached up and ran a hand through his hair. _He's so gorgeous_, Hermione thought before realizing it.

She returned to her book, only to find herself studying him more than her Potions.

Finally, she couldn't take it any more. She picked up her things and walked over to him.

He looked up as she approached, disdain and surprise etched in his features.

"Can I join you?" she asked in a small voice.

He hesitated for a moment. "Sure," he finally said noncommittally, "do whatever you'd like."

Hermione sat down across from him and opened her book again.

Each read in silence.

"Did you mean what you said?" she asked a few moments later.

Draco looked up at her with questioning eyes.

"About me doing whatever I want," she explained.

Draco just shrugged. "I don't see why not," he said.

A few moments went by before Hermione reached out and placed her hand gently on his. Her touch was hesitant; reserved.

Another moment went by before Draco, his face unchanging, turned his hand in hers and held it lightly, caressing the top of it with his thumb.

Neither spoke for the remainder of their study time.

When it was time to leave for Potions, however, they were noticeably reluctant in letting go.

* * *

"So you finally told him, then," Ginny said as Hermione sat next to her at lunch. 

"Yes I did," Hermione replied.

"And he took it how?"

"Pretty well, actually," she said. "He told me if Draco hurts me, he'll kill him."

Ginny laughed. "That'll be Ron for you," she replied.

Hermione smiled. "He's really so sweet," she said, "but it just wasn't fair to him." She paused. "You know what I mean?"

"I do," Ginny responded. "It was like Dean and me. That was never going to work, regardless of the attraction."

"But Harry..." Hermione teased, pushing Ginny's arm lightly.

Ginny laughed. "Yeah, Harry," she conceded, smiling widely.

"What about me?" Harry asked as he sat next to Ginny.

Ginny smiled up at him. "Nothing, Sweetheart," she said soothingly.

Harry looked at both girls suspiciously before shoveling food into his mouth.

Hermione just shook her head at the two of them, smiling genuinely for the first time in days.

* * *

Hermione went out to her tree again after classes. The air was a little cool, but she didn't mind. There was a slight breeze that rippled on the water, and she was content to watch the patterns it made. 

She heard footsteps behind her, but she didn't turn around.

"Hey," said a voice as he sat beside her.

"Hey," she responded, still watching the water.

Draco put his arm around her then, and she cuddled against him. Neither spoke. They just watched the water together, holding one another, for a long time.

"I've missed you," Hermione whispered after a while.

"Who's to say I'm back?" he replied, but his voice held a joking tone.

Hermione looked up at him and saw the affection in his eyes. "You're back," she countered, nodding.

He laughed. "You want me to be back?" he asked. "I mean, you seemed as ready to run as I did when Snape blew our cover on that one."

Hermione laughed with him. "So you're saying you don't think it was the potion?"

His look clearly conveyed his disbelief. "Do you?" he countered.

Hermione laughed again. "We could say it was," she whispered. She softly ran her fingers along his hand before taking it in hers.

"And no one would buy it," he finished for her.

She smiled. "Would you?" she asked coyly.

Laughing again, he shook his head. "Not a chance."

Hermione went quiet for a moment. "So do you think you could ever learn to love a Mudblood?" she whispered.

"No," he responded just as quietly. Hermione looked at him in disbelief.

Cupping her face in his hands, he added, "You can't learn what you already know."

Then he kissed her. It was soft, and sweet, and so right. Hermione melted into him, and she sighed as they parted.

"So," he said, his teasing tone returned, "tell me I at least kiss better than the Weasel."

Hermione laughed. "Oh yeah," she responded, kissing him if only for effect. "No contest."

* * *

Hermione was nearly bouncing at dinner.

"So, good afternoon?" Ginny asked in a knowing tone.

Hermione laughed. "Definitely," she responded.

"In what way?" asked the girl suspiciously.

"Well, you know..." Hermione blushed and looked away.

"In the same good afternoon as the one Harry and I had?" Ginny asked.

Hermione laughed, shaking her head. "I'd imagine so," she responded.

Ron came to the table then, and Hermione's smile faded just a bit. "Hey there, 'Mione," he said softly.

"Hey Ron," she responded.

"How was your day?" he asked conversationally.

"It was good," she responded.

His eyes widened. "He's back, then?" he asked just as knowingly as his sister had done a few moments earlier.

Hermione blushed even more deeply. "Yes, he is," Hermione responded quietly.

"Well, you remember what I said," Ron replied in a warning tone. "If he hurts you..."

Hermione laughed. "I know, I know," she responded. She looked at Ginny and both girls then said in unison, "You'll kill him."

Ron smiled. "And you'd better believe that."

* * *

**A/N: There, happy now? Good. Review and let me know for sure. Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Most of this is J.K. Rowling's. Some people might be a bit OOC; sorry about that. **

**If you don't like this ending, we can pretend the last chapter was the end. There are quite a few little twists... Either way, let me know.**

"I don't even think I can find the words to describe how happy I am right now. He's back! And I'm here, and he's here, and... wow, I really need to calm down. I feel like I'm about twelve years old again, with my first bloke I ever liked. Then again, maybe Draco and I have something that sincere that I should be feeling this way. Maybe it's real. Maybe it won't go away."

"Hey, Love," she heard in her ear.

She shivered involuntarily in response.

Turning in Draco's arms, she kissed him. "Hey there," she replied.

"So what's with this 'maybe it won't go away' nonsense?" he asked, glaring in a jokingly accusatory manner.

Hermione blushed a deep red and snapped the journal shut.

"I don't know," she responded quietly. Looking up coyly then, she added, "What do you want it to mean?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "Let's wait a while on that, shall we?"

Hermione nodded. "Definitely."

* * *

"So you're really with the Mudblood?" the girl asked huffily, crossing her arms together.

Draco sighed heavily. "Yes, Pansy, Hermione and I really are together."

"And it wasn't just that ridiculous potion?" Draco could've sworn she looked almost hopeful.

"No, Pansy, it wasn't just the potion."

"Hm," she responded. Thinking for a moment, she added, "So I guess that means there's no chance for us again?"

"Oh come on," he near-shouted. Pansy flinched in response.

Standing and walking away, he added, "Get real."

* * *

"You know, it'll really be okay," Ginny said sweetly.

"I know, I know," Ron responded. "It's just... well... he'd just better be good to her. That's all I've got to say." His voice again took that threatening tone.

"He will," Ginny replied. In response to Ron's glare, she added, "Promise."

"And what of Harry?" he countered. "He'd better be good to you as well."

Ginny laughed. "Ron, you know Harry as well as I do. We'll be fine."

"Right then," he replied.

A moment of silence passed.

"So what about Luna?"

He let her words hang in the air.

"What of it?" he replied.

"Come off it, Ron, I've seen the way she looks at you."

As much as he tried to brush it off, she noted the red tinge about his ears. She promptly informed him of it.

"Whatever, Gin," he replied rashly. "Think what you will."

Ginny laughed. "Well, there she is," she replied, winking. Luna was standing on the other side of the hall, seemingly entranced with a crack on the wall. "Have fun."

With that, Ginny walked away, leaving Ron to wonder what to do next.

When Ginny glanced back, she saw him begin to approach the girl. She couldn't help but smile.

Seeing Harry in the hall ahead of her, she couldn't help but smile just a bit wider.

* * *

"Albeus, I really don't believe you," McGonagall chastized the headmaster that night at dinner. "Setting up all this debauchery in Hogwarts."

The professors all glanced about the students, watching them steal glances at one another.

"Minerva, my dear, I have not the slightest clue what you mean," he added, that slight twinkle in his eye.

Snape just glared at the two. "Imagine, that girl with a Malfoy," he muttered under his breath. "What would Lucius say?"

"I believe, Severus," Dumbledore replied, "that our students would have done the same in their own good time."

"So why rush it, then?" McGonagall snapped. "I'll be having snogging sessions in class."

"I'm old and far beyond my years, Minerva," he responded, "as are you."

She sniffed in retort.

"These are dark times." McGonagall's eyes noticeably shifted away for a moment. "Let's let a little light shine, shall we?"

She smiled, albeit a tight-lipped smile, and Dumbledore's eyes glinted in response.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone, that's the end. Unless, of course, as previously mentioned, you don't like it. In that case, the previous chapter was the end. Anyway, let me know what you think. Thanks!**


End file.
